


Bananas

by Tdelicot



Series: Delight Fruits [3]
Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 29,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of Fruit stories. Sequel to Water Melons. Beckett is in need to have Bananas for a ice cream float besides the obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh! For the love of god. She was in need of an banana boat of ice cream. It was mostly hot & humid outside for the middle of August. Beckett says to herself.

A hot August sun blazing over head. While Beckett having to be heading home from the 12th precinct. She was in need of it right now. Though she would pick up other flavor ice creams. One would be for her son Reece having the taste for it. Mostly Vanilla and Chocolate.

While the Banana Float would be for herself and her husband. But in her husband's case. She could use a good Banana float with-in her clit or any where else for that matter.

She had stopped at her favor ice cream shop two blocks away from the loft. Her lips were already chomping at the bit for a taste. When she pulled up and entered into the parking lot. She was lucky to find a parking space.

The place was extremely busy with customers. It was mostly due to the heat and humidity. It was extremely good for the business for this time of the year.

Before going inside the place. She decided to call her husband. He was home today to work on his writing. 

Along with watching Reece for a few hours before the over night nanny arrives in an hour. It was part of an agreement with the agency and with the Castles.

Castle had picked up the phone right away. He glanced at the clock and saw it was almost 5.30 P.M. He groaned quietly to himself thinking about his wife. They had been really busy between raising Reece, his writing, P.I. business. Between going back and forth helping Kate consulting with a few of the cases with the boys.

But right now having to be needing of a break. He answers the phone. "Castle." He says in a very seductive sort of way.

He had missed her all day after leaving the bed this morning. She was looking so adorable with her hair being ruffled and showing off her chest through her sleep ware. He really wanted to screw her right there in bed. But seeing the time. He couldn't be late to meet up with Hayley at the P.I. office and a new client for a bank fraud case.

"Babe. it's me. I am here at our favorite ice cream parlor. What's your favorite Sundae would you like to have this evening?" She asked him.

Castle had to smirk at that remark without having to think of an answer.

"Actually." Taking a brief pause. "I rather have you as my ice cream sundae with my banana added in as flavor while your eating it down your throat."

She laughs at the thought. "Sure, Rick. Anything for you. I will get something for Reece and two Sundaes of our choice including the bananas, Babe. She says it with a slight blush to her cheeks.

"Otherwise Kate. I will have to pull you into the hot shower afterwards to really get a taste of your pussycat. "Meow." Purring like a kitten at the idea.

"I just love the idea. God! It's going to taste really good along with the sprinkles. She replied, low and throaty before catching her reaction with others passing her by. While sitting inside of her vehicle hot and bothered.

"I can't wait, Kate." He murmurs looking down at his groan area already stirring with excited at the idea.

"Gotta go, see you soon with the ice cream. Reece is going to just love it." Hanging up and hot under the collar.

She had to get out of the car before she is soaked and wet with her pants thinking about this evening and his banana inside of her, lighting up her core.


	2. Chapter Two

She sighs after hanging up the phone with her husband. She pushes a strand of hair that had fallen into her eyes. Placing it behind her ear. 

She had walked inside the small ice cream parlor to order her items for everyone.

Castle having to be home after talking with him to have her really excited. "God, she's more than ready for this evening."

She walks up to the counter with the young woman to take her order. She had told Beckett after taking the order. It would take a few moments.

With everyone having to be extremely busy with the customer's orders.

Would you believe it. She would be having butterflies in her stomach, and all this just from a phone call with Castle.

She bite her lip and huffs out a loud breath. She was getting antsy with the waiting.

Inhale. Exhale. When she heard the young woman telling her that the order was all set, enclosed with three brown bags. She would need to hurry and get them into the frig, along with asking her for the bananas on the side. "Wow!" Did she actually say that? She was getting too giddy. Having that fuzzy feeling all day inside of her.

Castle as well is excited himself at the idea. But his thoughts were interrupted by the monitor. He could hear Reece with-in the nursery playing around with his toys. Thank god the nanny had arrived to check-up on him first thing.

She was trying to get him to lay down and relax. How ever Reece having to be not listening. Castle had decided to peak-in. After clearing his throat for a moment. Reece looks up to see his father. Knowing full well he would be in the wrong. As he would be chastising him right now. At this point Reece decided to calm down and lay-down for when his mother does arrive home.

It would be twenty minutes later.

Castle having to be in the living area waiting. Knowing that Beckett would have her hands full with her bags.

A knock on his door startles him, making him jump on the stop. He lets out a breath and goes to open the door to see her. His whole body is throbbing with the expectation of things to come this evening.

He was able to see it in her face. Just what was mostly on her mind at the moment.

She says to him. "We need to get them into the frig before they melt for sure." She walks past him with that look of suspicious eye contact. But not without catching him off guard with grabbing the material of his pants and groan area to have him jump in place.

Following her behind the kitchen counter. Had made sure she was able to take the ice cream floats out of the brown bags, along with the bananas. Once this was done. He decided to give her a quick feel before going into the nursery.

He had made sure that the nanny was inside before doing anything at all.

Pushing her against the frig door. He takes her hand taking it to be placed inside of his sweat pants and a very hard cock waiting for her to eat. It was at this point, since it was going to be quick right now. She knelt down to pulled out his cock to start sucking and licking the tip of his penis.

He couldn't stand it already. Just by the actions of her tongue and her mouth. But she had to stopped to leave him hanging before getting caught in the process. She says to him. "That was just a taste, Rick of things to come between the both of us." And with a wink placing his disappointed cock back into his sweat pants to head into the nursery.

When she moves away. He said to her. 'Wicked, woman. I will get my revenge against you." Before chuckling and moving back behind the kitchen counter to wait.......


	3. Chapter 3

It's truly amazing how Reece eyes had lit up in regard to his ice cream treat. Both parents had agreed. They couldn't give too much or there son wouldn't be able to sleep and ruin their plans.

Reece having to be a mess after he was done with his ice cream using his fingers instead of the spoon. He had kept playing. Otherwise the nanny given orders to clean up Reece and take him into the nursery.

She would stay with him until finally falling asleep. While Beckett heading into the bedroom to be ready. Castle had gone to check first. His son had in-deed fallen asleep or close to it.

Afterwards going to the frig once again. He takes out the bananas and a bowl with the ice cream of swirl with chocolate and vanilla. He had an idea on what he plans to do with all of it.

Breath. Castle said to himself. She was going to just love it. Inhale again. He licks his lips in anticipation of the evening.

With the items in his hands. Moving into the bedroom, locking the door. And before him to find her ready for him.

His entire body is throbbing with the expectation. Along with her pussy spread wide for him to take.

Castle turns down the lights low to set the mood. She looks sexy in that position.

Setting down the ice cream and bananas. It would give him the time to remove his black tee-shirt and most of all his shorts. While his cock is twitching already and ready. But first things first.

Taking the swirl ice cream and the bananas. He places it into her opening making sure it doesn't fall. He moves over to her hot clit pushing the items to have her cry out from the cold. "God! She was wet. Using his fingers, he pushes all of it into her wet pussy.

And promptly went to work to eat her up like an sundae. His entire face was buried between her legs. Taking all of it into his mouth and with great satisfaction.

She wasn't able to stay still from his mouth eating and licking up every last drop of the swirl ice cream from her clit.

It would be at this point. He would move up her body. Taking more of the ice cream placing it onto his hard cock and for her to suck his hard cock into her waiting mouth. He's just adorable with the ice cream plastered on his face and her juices.

But he doesn't care. He wanted her to eat his banana and the ones from the ice cream parlor. Taking more of the ice cream with his fingers plastering for her to take.

"Come on, Kate. Take me further down your throat. I want you to suck deep. Until there is no more to take." He says pushing his cock pulling her head further to hit the base of her throat. He's moaning, as with herself.

She is taking every inch of him still pushing her further. It's when she can feel him with his orgasm coming on. Sucking, licking and back down deep into her throat.

He's trying to control. He can't any further. When he finally explodes deep inside of her throat.

After wards he still wasn't finish. After getting himself together after the explosive orgasm. He turns her over onto her stomach not giving her the time to recover______


	4. Chapter 4

She wasn't really surprised at this fact. She had wanted it very badly. Now here she is getting exactly want she wanted after the past few days of total frustration.

When her husband had told her to turn over. She really was in for a treat. Though the term "Up The Old Dirt Road" will have a different meaning to it. In this case add in the ice cream and the bananas.

She follows his orders to turn over. He tells her as well to be on her knees and hands facing the head board for now. Going over to grab more of the ice cream and bananas. He promptly takes it and slowly with his fingers into her anus spreading her cheeks wide.

She winces again from the coldness of the ice cream. However for her. She was very much loving the idea right from the start.

It's this point Castle goes to work on her with his mouth and tongue. Making all kinds of noises from his mouth to get have her truly excited further. For support, she is holding onto the headboard from what he's truly doing to her both inside of her body and out. 

Taking his time with his banana delight, he's going to start using the real one having risen to it's occasion once again. He takes more of the cold swirl ice cream placing more of it onto his shaft. Telling her to be ready this time for his cock to enter her. She would be expecting for the worst this time around.

Inhale. Exhale. Kate Beckett. She says silently to herself. While Castle tries to position her into a higher angle.

And placing his hard cock at the entrance before pushing to have her muscles contract to get used to his size. She was mostly tight for him. But he was loving it never the less. When he pushes his cock to the very end of her insides. She moans out holding tightly further onto the head board and gritting her teeth from the tightness and sharpness of feeling like a knife inside.

She doesn't tell him to stop at all. She wants more from him. More of everything she says.


	5. Chapter 5

He wasn't giving her the chance to recover. He had an agenda on his mind and his cock this time around. And wasn't going to waste any time. He had jumped at the chance to pounce on her.

When she wants more. She means it. It's ridiculous to think otherwise. Castle whispers in her ear. He would be right back going to find the kinky box with all of there goodies.

When he comes out with that damn smirk of his. Just how many times does she want to slap his face. Just like in the older days when she had first met him.

He motions over to her further taking out the four metallic cuffs to be used. He holds them up to her liking. Telling her just in case to use her safe word. When ever she feels, she had enough. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of stopping this.

Any rate he takes her arms over her head to lock her wrists above the bed posts. The same with her ankles as wide as they could go. 

But first he places two of the larger pillows under neath her romp to be up high to his liking.

"Before I begin Kate. You have anything to say to me?" He says though not waiting for her reply. He moves up to her face shoving the cold ice cream and banana into her mouth, while he takes his hand reaching for one of her pebble nipples squeezing hard.

Not giving her to even say anything. Since her mouth was full. Trying to take as much as she could without having to choke.

When she is done. Castle shushes her now with placing more ice cream. But this time on his very hard cock once more. Shoveling it down her throat.

Taking it all in. He tells her to suck, lick as hard as she could, including biting. Though this would surely hurt. She does. To have the man moan out from what she just did to him.

Taking a moment to regroup to compose himself for now. He pulls out of her mouth. She has to catch her breath. She could feel her heart and pulse racing. God! She asked for this she says. But still she wasn't going to use the safe word.

Any rate he takes the banana left on the side taking it in his hands. He moves on down to her opening. But he was more interested in her anus.

With two fingers with the melting ice cream in the bowl. Placing some on his fingers to enter inside of her ass.

God, it was still cold even on his fingers entering inside to have her muscles contracted.

He was mostly transfixed at the way her body to be reacting to his touch. He continues to probe deep inside before pulling out and went for more. But this time it was her hot soaking wet clit. She gasps as he lifts her up a little further to get the angle he knows she prefers.

Castle watches this as she tosses her head back when he promptly takes his cock. Taking it to enter her clit rather roughly. And he didn't let up a moment. During squeezing her two nipples making them more taut, and placing his tongue into his mouth. This was glorious for the both.

One thing for sure. They were going to be sore in the morning at the way he was still thrusting his cock slamming into her G-spot. 

Until finally her orgasm erupted inside of her to love every single nerve ending in her body to be on fire. The same can be said for Castle and his cock.


	6. Chapter 6

How much more can any one take for when it comes to sexual pleasure? Knowing Kate Beckett, she is able to take a great deal from him.

But then again. Having gotten hooked with all of these kinky erotic positions and toys. Ever since she had met up with Damien and the other members of the Escort service. She was mostly spoiled in every way.

However for Castle. Using his smarts. Knew his wife's desires. 

And having to pulled out of her anus. Right away wasn't waiting for approval. Had gotten up quickly to remove the cuffs around her ankles. Telling her to place her legs over her head and wide as she can go. 

He would be trying it again with the last of the ice cream for this night. Along with the one banana and his. He would buried his face into her clit for the final time. She is going have to hold on tight and be ready to let go with giving her safe-word. 

Placing the last of the melted ice cream onto the tip of the banana. Though it would be a mushy mess. He didn't care at this point.

Taking it into his hand and pushing it into her clit and what was left of the swirl ice cream. Went to work with his mouth eating away at the banana before finally get to her central core.

This action having to drive her crazy with sexual pleasure throughout her entire body. She didn't know just how much further she could go.


	7. Chapter 7th

She's moving too much. Her nerve endings to be on fire for the moment.

She is on the bed. Legs over her head. However she can see his face filled with that look of pure desire over taken him.

He's not hearing anything for the moment. She tries to sigh and closes her eyes trying to slow down her breathing...... She is handling it the best she could.

Her demeanor changes then. She visibly relaxes. He was going to say something. As his words trials off---- and thinks. Will she be okak with what he's about to say to her totally shocking her.

"Kate, I want more children than just Alexis and Reece. We need to keep trying no matter what gets in our way."

And here she thought differently. When she is still trying to cope with her desire from with-in. She needs it more then ever. The urgent need to have that release importantly.

What can she say now other than to say "Yes" to the question. She said yes to his request, along with "Please fuck me" harder, Rick with what's left of the ice cream, and your cock deep with-in me, -----NOW! She huffs.

He does listen to her over taking her senses. They kiss first very deeply using both of their tongues, until he can nestled between her legs pulling out the pillows this time and placing his both hands on her hips raising her rather roughly.

He's desperate to be inside her, but this isn't about him now. She moans into his mouth with her tongue twirling around inside.

And places his hard cock inside of her hot core, while her hips inching to increase the pressure between her wet legs, and continuing to thrust forward into her until she's not able to take anymore. Her g-spot aflame!!!!

More. She wants even more of him further.

It feels exquisite to her.

He's moving quickly. He's breathing hard. Heart raising. Sweating. Until his orgasm hits hard. Her body clenching with the waves of release coming out of him, along with a gush of semen that follows.

As he leans in to kiss her once more before pulling out to move on down lapping at her juices with his tongue.

"Damn." She says. Breathing heavy, legs twitching red hot.

"Was it great?" He asked, his voice muffled between her achy/twitching legs.

"Delightful!" She says honestly, her breathing ragged right now. "As for that baby. I am willing to try again." Before there is silence taking in the entire scene before her.


	8. Chapter 8

Waiting would be the word to use now. Castle and Beckett together in bed winding down from their orgasms. Would he be able to continue on for further rounds.

Though he had remembered those nights with Meredith. When she had waltzed into town to seek him out. Just prior hooking up with his muse Kate Beckett. However he loves his third wife a great deal. Through thick and thin. Gunshots, car chases, tigers, Loksat, Bracken and a host of other criminals.

Taking a few moments to regroup. Especially for Beckett. Receiving the worst of the punishment from Castle and his cock. He would no doubt be using it again some time soon.

But why was it, Beckett thinking about another person. After the conversation she had with Lanie. Lanie had asked her about Damien wishing to become a porn star. Along with the tools he has with his body to be shown on the big screen, or in this case the small screen via the Internet.

Castle would actually ask her the question about Damien. She would be very honest with him in regard to the question. Why not?

Coming from her mouth. She says to Castle sitting in front of her opening. "I am looking for even a bigger banana to be put inside of me. I am spoiled. Ever since we had gotten started with the Escort service. It has nothing to do with you. It's just that urge inside of me for some odd reason of late. Maybe it's just hormones Rick. But what ever the reason. I just feel I need to do this. Until I am able to get it out of my system." She replied with a enthusiam.

"Or it could be you might be pregnant to be causing all this." He says to have her thinking. But then again. She had her monthly only a week ago. She had told him these facts.

"Too bad." He sighed mostly.

After a moment of silence. He goes to remove her cuffs from the wrists. However he wants her to follow him into the shower for further action. She agrees for the most part. Otherwise he says. "I will see if I can make contact with Damien directly, and see if we can set up something suggesting your request, along with the ice cream again, as with the bananas. Would you want to have anyone else to join in on the outing again?"

She had to think about it. But she did have two ladies on her mind. Lanie and Jenny. They would love this once again.

"I do actually." She says before tasking hold of his cock before leaving the bed-room. Lanie and Jenny would be great fun to have. And no doubt Damien would as well enjoy it as well. No doubt his wife Susan would want to be on all of the cock action." She has a wry grin to add into the fact she was holding onto her husband's cock in her hands. 

She wasn't going to let him go this time. Pushing him against the door closing it behind him. Pulling up a small chair from the corner. With Castle looking on with curiosity. She places his one leg up on the chair to where she would be able to have a better view. Moving in to take his entire cock into her mouth to begin working once more. He takes hold onto her and the chair for support. 

It would be too much to bare from the onslaught of her mouth, and right to the very end of the base for where his balls are housed.

Taking in a deep breath Castle does. She tells him after pulling out for a split second to close his eyes. He would be going for a real ride this time around.

His body from the previous already pulsating. She could feel him jerking from the sensitive nerve endings. But she stops at this point telling him to sit on the chair. When she goes to get up from it, only to plant herself onto his already swollen cock sitting down onto it into an angle. Only she can manage with her legs around his hips and arms holding onto his broad shoulders to start moving at a pace.

Along with her breathing, heart racing and blood boiling deep inside of her core. Could she feel it coming up from the bowels of her stomach. While all this time Castle is thrusting upwards into her as well in sync until finally both come together in one giant-size explosion.


	9. Chapter 9

Afterwards. Castle had asked his wife on whether she was doing all right. She had told him she would be. Giving her the time to recover from the entire evening.

Remembering what she had said about getting together again with Damien. This didn't bother him. Since it would mostly be a phase with her right now. He told her. He would call him tomorrow personally. Whether or not he's home. It will all depend on his working schedule with his real job.

Leaving her alone on the bed. He would be going into the shower to clean up. Though he didn't know whether she would be joining him. "You go ahead, Rick. I need to rest a little. When you come out. Would you be nice about it to make something for the both of us in the kitchen. I could use a good high protein snack at this point after this evening." She says with a gleam in her eyes.

"Certainly I will Kate." He moves taking his robe before going inside of the bathroom to take his shower. He differently could use it. Including when one has his face buried in his wife's clit most of the evening.

Cleaning up his body with his favorite soap. He looks down at his cock still half erect. It was having a mind of it's own at this point. You would think at the age of 48, his body and most of all his cock would slow down in the sex department. "Not Him." More the merrier, especially when you have a much younger wife able to handle it.

After a few moments. It finally goes down for now. He's able to move out of the shower to dry up with the large fluffy blue towel drying his hair and the rest of his body. Before finishing up to head out into the kitchen with just the robe. Making sure it would be secured around his entire body. Though with Reece asleep and the nanny upstairs. He should be okak for now to start his food.

Walking out into the kitchen with the lights dim. He would be able to raised the lights. With the help of "Lucy" having gone back to her again. She was able to raised the lighting. Along with asking Castle being some what intrusive with her questions.

She didn't have to guess what had transpired in the bedroom. "Lucy just leave it alone, will you?" Talking to the device as if it's was his mother of all things.

"I will Rick for now. However enjoy your late evening snack. Though your probably had plenty of snacks this evening to put on a few pounds." He chuckled at the remark. Before Lucy would be able to turn herself off this time.


	10. Chapter 10

You would think with eating the bananas and ice cream would help with curving her eating for this evening. Mind you a great deal of calories to add into it this evening.

Along with bouncing off the walls from the sugars inside of their body systems. Heck. She didn't care. Since she never had a real problem for when it came to her weight. Accept for when she had gain 30 pounds with delivering Reece and losing most or all of it with the birth, exercises and watching the foods she was ordered to have by her doctors.

She had come out from her shower feeling refreshed. But one thing for sure. Her body to still be tingling all over. Her breasts having to be swollen along with her nipples at the touch. She loves it when Castle makes her feel this way all over. Along with her insides and out of her clit. I guess you can say her pussy cat is MEOWING.

Castle had always loved it when she had come up with the term at times to have him going even further. And right now walking over in front of the kitchen counter. His robe had opened up to expose himself further while he was making a chicken salad, boiled eggs and other items great for a late night snack. Not too much on the stomach for the late evening.

"You like it Kate, in what I made for you?" He says with a smile.

"More so, Rick. Its mostly hitting the mark that's for sure."

While they are eating in silence. She's still burning inside of her body.

She needs him again. Coming around from the counter after finishing her food. First off she wanted to thank him for doing this favor, even though he didn't have to. But he did any way. "This is for the food your made." She gives a soft tender, chaste kiss onto her husband's lips. "And secondly I need you again, my darling husband."

She moves into his body pushing him slowly into the wall surprising him a little. She goes to open up his robe even further to expose his throbbing cock in front of her.

He says to her. "Take me, Kate. If you wish. I am more then ready to go with more rounds with you." Its at this point she takes both of her hands taking his throbbing member to stroke it up and down in ways that just drives him wild at times.

Telling him to stay still against the wall. She pulls up a small bench needed at times. She goes to sit on it directly in front of her husband. Looking at her with curiosity for the most part.

Moving in. She takes his entire cock into her mouth. And promptly starts to suck really hard up and down his throbbing member pulsating from the nerve endings.

She even uses her swirling tongue to be placed into the top part of the opening. For where it's mostly really sensitive for any one to bare.

Hearing the sucking noises from her mouth.

This really has Castle excited even further. While his own moans could be heard from her actions. "Oh, God!" He said. While continuing, along with her hands playing with his balls underneath to be some what rough.

Breath. Inhale. Exhale. Heart racing. Blood racing coursing through his entire body. He's not able to take it any further.

"Please Kate. Finish me off." He replied breathing really hard.

"Not yet." Teasing further with placing her fingers under neath to be placed at his anus opening to further set off his nerve endings.

She had never done this before. But there would always be a first time. 

After a moment or two. She would be ready to finish the mystery writer off. Taking in every inch of his cock down her throat without having to gag. She feels his orgasm coming on. As she urges it on further sucking and licking harder then ever.

Castle is holding onto the sides of the wall from the god awful pressure from what she is doing to him. He wants to cry out further from the sensual pain, along with the spasms he suffering through out his entire body.


	11. Chapter 11

What a night? She had said to herself afterwards. Though only moments ago. She had her husband's cock in her mouth for all of it's glory.

Castle would be able to ask, but couldn't. Because what she had done was amazing and she absolutely didn't want her to stop. She'd been at it some time, since she had made him come again.

He could still feel her breath on her, hot and panting afterwards. She had to slow down her body flushed and only inches from him.

He looked delicious as a ripe banana. How his hair is all mussed, his lips swollen and face damp, and his cock again ready for the taking once again. She had seen this. Lost in a haze of lust and frustration and of there needs.

He wanted her, but this time between her legs. Immediately. She tells him. It was when he lifted her up all of a sudden placing her onto the kitchen counter. Pulling her legs close to his face to once again buried himself into her with his technique.

One thing there were nothing wrong with his technique, reaching the one area that would be torture to have her go over the edge again. And without the ice cream and bananas. She came undone.

It was long and loud. And it wasn't until the fog of pure pleasure cleared, until everyone of her muscles relaxed and her eyes fluttering opened. To see him looking down at her with those lustful eyes of his. And before she knew it once more.

He brought up her hips to push her into his cock, along with being super hyper sensitive. She going to be this way as well with Damien. Only much worst! Damien has been truly amazing. As with her husband being the master of pure pleasure.

Continuing with his thrusts into her. Coming out completely before pounding back again. Over and over again. She would be trying to hold onto to something with every thrust into her. While her long legs around his waste. Her muscles tearing apart from the stress of the heavy pounding.

It would be at this point through his sex haze. She tries to get the words out from her moaning and heavy breathing to have him pull onto her nipples really hard. Thought were already swollen to the hilt from the previous actions.

He hears her and obeys.

God help me. She says. As the pain of him squeezing them to make her nerves jump further. And then she has the nerve to say. "Harder. Please." Along with the word "Bite them. Make them bleed. I don't care at this point Rick." Using his first name to push him further and further.

This would be the ultimate for her in every way. Taking one of the nipples into his mouth while he's pounding into her further. Rock solid hard. It was truly amazing his body would be this way after earlier's actions. But for her to tell him to bite. Would only enhanced the entire sexual pleasure with then orgasm completely and very draining to their bodies.

He bites the nipple between his teeth. While his other hand grabs the other pinching. She wasn't able to take any more until finally she explodes with a gush inside. He could feel it with his final thrusts and his cock releasing his seed into her. Hopefully for the very last time this evening. And this all starting with the ice cream and bananas.

He collapses over her to total exhaustion. With herself. It would take time for both adults to regain their senses for the end of the evening.


	12. Chapter 12th

He had worked late at his office this time. Since he had no messages from the Escort service. He would be able to go home and check in with his wife Susan. She would be home as well. Since she would be on vacation from her real job and Escort service.

She wanted to spend some time home and her husband in the bedroom. She needed it very badly.

She had gone into the shower. After shopping and spending a few hours with her friends in the area. What she wanted the most would be a quick romp with her husband. But then again a quick romp with him. Would surely have her always looking for more later. 

Especially with the size of his cock. She was one lucky lady to be married to him. Even though of late. She had been some what jealous. 

She needed to stop this with the way she had been acting with him and their clients. Recently with Dr. Parish, Richard Castle and Kate Beckett, along with a few others. 

Taking off her clothes. She had gone to check herself out in the mirror. It would be a normal ritual with her every day. Making sure she eats right, exercise and enough of sleep. And of course she needed to have the daily mental and physical thinking to stay healthy. As with the sex department of her life.

She moves into the shower. Turning on the hot water spray making sure it wouldn't be too hot for her to take and scald her skin.

It was just perfect. Having to get inside to relax. All she needed now was her husband. Who would be home soon.

He had decided that enough as enough for work this evening. After checking with the last of his messages for the job. And checking with his calendar for tomorrow's work. He wouldn't have to be into the office until 11 A.M. for a change.

Afterwards he left the office shutting down the computer terminal and lights in his office. There would be no one else around accept for the cleaning crews for the four floors.

Once outside with the temperatures in the low eighties. Though the humidity to be some what higher then normal. Walking elevator taking it down to the bottom level and the under ground parking lot. He would be able to find his car very easily and head on out into the street going home to his condo. Knowing full well his wife would no doubt be home this evening.

And since he was tired from the day. But not all that tired to screw his wife. He's been wanting to for the past few days. But with having to leave extra early to finish up the last of his work. He would no doubt be able to now. Hopefully she won't be disappointed this time around.


	13. Chapter 13

She had heard a noise outside after coming out of her shower. It had to be her husband coming home from his late night work. He's been pushing himself the past few days to get it done. Along with the fact it would be mostly a commission for him to finish early.

And get his message across with those above him in his field.

Walking inside the condo main entrance. He was mostly happy to be home finally after such a long day. Dropping her his brief case inside his small library office near his computer terminal.

Afterwards moving out to head into the bedroom. It's where he would be finding his wife sitting on the queen size bed brushing her hair with the brush. After drying it off with the huge fluffy white towel from the bathroom.

She looks at him with a smile. Placing down the towel onto the bed. She moves off the bed to kiss him after missing him all day long, and the past few days.

Both of them needed to be together in every way. And now that she is on vacation. She was feeling relaxed from the daily grind of working. Walking into his embrace. His kiss to her would be very gentle, tender and sensual for the most part.

"Oh, how she needed him now. Insides burning with desire. He could sense this fact. With taking her hand. He pulls her over to the bed. Placing her down onto the bed. Before he covers his long lanky body over hers. Opening up her blue robe to expose her entire body to his eyes.

She was beautiful to his eyes. However something had changed inside of her the past few months. Though not pregnant checking several times the past month.

But after being the together the last time. They would talk about her over all actions. After coming home from their clients. Lanie, L.T., Castle and Beckett.

She didn't know why this would be happening to her. And now that Damien will actually decide on whether he's good enough with the offer from the porn studio. They were very interested with the portfolio he had put together and a resume.

It was only four days ago. For when he was approached over the phone. From a producer interested in doing a promo spot with Damien and a script.

This had interested Damien the most would be the scripted part and of course his prize possession.

Any rate. He went for her nipples first. Taking his tongue to gently touch the nipples. One at a time. Sending a chill coursing through her body. He was really good at this. No matter how bad he tried.

Taking his time before taking off his clothing to her likely. She has always loved her husband's body. No matter how anyone sees it.

"More. Please." She says. Begging him. 

This time using his entire mouth on the right nipple. He doesn't waste any time with sucking it really hard and pulling on it as well with his lanky fingers. This would bring on a wave of arousal through out her entire body and down below. She would be already wet from what he would be doing to her.

It would be at this point. Pulling her down to the edge of the bed. He wasn't playing around with her. He wanted to taste the juices flowing out of her clit. When he buries his face directly into her. While her both legs being wrapped around his hips. She has always loved this part about him. Though she could never stand the immense sexual pleasure that goes though her body. Along with always being sore for days with his clit feeling like its on fire from a burning sun.

Lapping up the juices with his mouth, tongue and then placing fingers inside to set off further. Moaning away throughout the entire bedroom. Though no one can hear them with owning the condo.

With her legs spread so wide. She wasn't able to go any further with them. As he lifts her hips further to go even deeper if possible.

Holding onto the blankets. But there wasn't any type of support for her in that aspect. She was just too much to bare for the moment. But what she really needed was his huge cock deep inside of her for the taking.

"Please. Damien. I truly need you badly."

Talking in a very sensual voice. Playing her games as always. "What is it you want of me, Susan?" He says after stopping his actions with his mouth.

"I want all of you and your delicious cock buried so deep inside of me to make me past out tonight." Panting from her breathing hard and at the sight of his cock in front of her.

He didn't say anything further. He had gone to work with his ultimate weapon. Taking hold of his cock. He slowly places it at her entrance. He didn't need any lotion. Since she was already soaked and wet. Slowly entering her to have her muscles contracting to get use to him once again.

Once he had started with his strokes. He would be able to pick up his speed holding onto to her hips pushing her further into him.

"God." She couldn't see straight at this time. As his thrusting into her body would be hitting her G-Spot and putting her on the edge of pure pleasure and pain at the same time. Every god damn itch of him inside of her to drive her just wild with desire.

By this time his heart is racing. Blood pressure raising and sweating throughout his entire body. She is crying out. Though she still wants him to continue much harder. Thrusting over and over again. Until finally she can feel him starting to finally come inside of him. And his screaming out from the gigantic orgasm from his loins. He doesn't pull out from his seed spilling out inside of her insides.

He falls onto top of her after thrusting so hard. He would have to rest a little before going again with his wife in a role reversal. He has always loved this part for when it comes to pleasuring each other. And just see how far they can go for when it comes to the pleasure and pain with pushing their bodies.


	14. Chapter 14

With her breathing slowed a little now after the session with him. She always had to ever since she met him. No other man she had with in the past has ever done anything like this to truly pleasure her. But when love is involved only enhances the sensations further with her heart and soul.

And later in the weeks ahead. She would be sharing him with those up on the silver screen. She's hoping all of the best for her husband. Along for the fact, he would be making the extra money to show off his merchandise. More the merrier. Just as long as he comes to her and their bedroom like with these types of special evenings.

Now that she had calmed down. She told him it wold her turn at him and his body.

Telling him to lay his head over the bed. He would have his head buried in her clit. While she leans over to take his cock into her mouth while it was down for the moment. He had gone to work with his tongue and mouth. She would do the same with hers. Knowing all of his sensitive spots underneath his balls, and at the base licking and sucking to the very top. Swirling her tongue at the opening to drive him wild with the sensation of nerves.

She would be able to take him entirely down her throat. This however had taken practice to do this without choking.

But she had to stop. When he started to be literally eating her now making the tender areas more sorer then normal. She really didn't care. 

She had told him to stop to turn around the other way. He would obey this time with her command.

Moving off the bed. To now be in between his legs at the edge pulling him down to get at him for a better position.

She would be able to suck him hard now. Stroking up and down his shaft on all sides. Bobbing back and forth in front of her face.

She had gone down all of the way right to very bottom of the base. Using her breathing technique hollowing her cheeks to take him fully.

She would be able to hear him moaning loudly. Along with his to words telling her. "Harder. Susan. It feels just wonderful." Arching his back and his cock into further she is able to take. Plus the fact he was pulling her head down into him with his hands.

Even though this would be killing him with his nerve endings. However it would be well worth it in the long run. He keeps saying over again. "Harder. Please. I am almost there." Both of them were sweating like crazy now. He wouldn't be able to control himself now needing that release from the base of his lower stomach.

Until finally it happens shooting up into her mouth taking every bit of his fluids. she and Damien would be sedated for this evening. 

Unless things do change otherwise.

********************************************************

But it did change. Afterwards though being late. And his schedule having been cleared. Until he's able to do the one cameo role for the Porn studio in New York City and his agenda with his own work.

He had received a phone call from his answering service from the Escort company. Asking him on whether he would be available in a day or so for a client Kate Beckett. She would be asking to bring her two friends Dr. Lanie Parish and Jenny Ryan for this special night.

What was special about it. Ice cream and bananas as part of their sexual fetishes. Damien had to chuckled after the answering service secretary had given him the message.

He had told her. He would be able to get back to them with the one night. Either later or in the morning before heading out.

When he would be done with his chat and taking down the message for safe keeping. He had gone back into the bed-room to check on his wife. She however had gone back into the shower to clean up and loosen up a bit after the earlier session they had.

She would be sore, swollen and still in need of her husband, no matter what her body would be telling her.


	15. Chapter 15

He had a number of swirling thoughts going through his brain for the moment. He didn't know what to think of everything all of the sudden going on with his life.

He would always be striding to improve his life style. Ever since he was a little boy. Though his mother would always try to disappoint him. Saying he would never be good enough for the working world. Or any other projects he would try to be involved.

Damien was able to prove to his mother, along with his father having died a year later after suffering with a massive heart attack.

Anyway getting away from that kind of thinking. He walked into the bathroom. She would still be inside waiting for him. He goes to open the transparent glass door. To walk inside with her back to him. She was playing with herself with the soap between her legs.

Going behind her taking the soap bar from her hands. Turning her around with the hot water cascading onto their bodies. He pushes her up against the back wall of the shower stall, placing his hands and the soap between her legs to reach up into wet, slick clit.

In circular motion, he starts playing with the very sensitive area of her clit. Rubbing the ends of the soap bar over the spot she loves the most.

She had closed her eyes to go with the flow of his motion with his hands. While he's doing this he's rubbing his already hard cock up against her opening waiting to enter, once he would be done with the soap.

He knows, she wants him badly without having to beg for it.

However he would tease her. Making it so much more fun that way between the each of them. However once he starts with the porn studio. He won't be playing. Since it's going to be all business.

Any rate she decides to rub her breasts into his chest to make it even more interesting for him. Since her nipples were already hard, taut and swollen to his liking. Showing for the fact she was excited in every way with his response.

Taking her one leg lifting it up to the height. For where he could at least reach her inside. Before entering really hard into her. For where she needed to hang on tight once again for the ride. She was more then ready for her husband. As always for when it comes to her sexual desires and his needs.

Taking turns to take care of each other's needs. Have always been what made there relationship strong, along with there sex lives.

Reaching up into her clit with his swollen cock inside. He had started to thrust into her. Not soft. But rather roughly. It would be the best way for the both of them. He wouldn't be wasting any time. He would be on the verge....But waited until she would be able to let go of hers. And it did. With her face flush once more from the nerve ending orgasm she would have.

She would at least try to calm her breathing inside of the shower. Blood pressure and other signs, she goes though every time they are together this way.

After a moment. He decides to let go with his. He starts to moan loudly still thrusting up into her. While her nails now are digging into his back to make marks.

"Omg." They both say to each other. When he could feel it come from the lower part of his stomach and exploding his semen into her without having to pull out to feel the full effect.

He needed the time to gather himself before coming to his senses finally. He would be done for this evening, as with his wife Susan and telling her about the message from the escort service.


	16. Chapter 16

Taking time out. He was in need of a drink. He opted for a glass of red wine from behind the bar.

He asked his wife on whether she would be interested after telling her the message. For a change she wasn't upset. Which was very odd for her. But then again after this evening, she would be happy with everything he said.

She would be still glowing. She smiled up at him. "I would love a glass of red wine." She moved in closer to kiss him. "I love you, Damien. Thank you for everything your done for me this evening. She didn't want to stop kissing him, stop touching him after the punishment she took. He still couldn't believe it.

Going behind the bar. He takes out the bottle of red Chablis, along with two glasses. Handing her the glass, though the bottle had been opened from previous nights.

They would be sitting down on the couch of the living room.

Taking a sip she tells him, she won't be giving him any trouble with him and his new gigs with Castle and the porn company. However she did say further. "I would love to try it myself." Since it's been awhile she'd ice cream and bananas always watching her calories.

"It would be a great idea Susan, maybe tomorrow night. Since My gig with Beckett would be on Sunday." She was loving the idea. As she bit her lower lip. She looked up at him again with that glare with her eyes, while taking another sip of the red wine. She can feel it go down and into her stomach giving her a warming feel with-in. Among other things stirring.

He comes closer with pouring more of the wine into his glass. While she is taking the glass away from him. Properly placing it on the glass coffee table.

Her head spinning a little from the wine. This is all Damien's fault.

She slowly moves onto his lap. While stroking slowly his shaft again. More then ready for her.

"Hey!" Damien answers. Breathless.

"Is something wrong?" She hisses biting at his lip.

"No. Please continue." And before he could say anything else. She promptly places herself onto his cock in one shot into her hot, wet, slick opening. Before she started with her movements and moaning.

He would be completely undone this time, along with the electricity just be too much. With her hips bucking up and down onto his shaft. As he strains at pinching at her taut nipples with the circle of his thumb.

She growls. While she tugs hard in his hair picking up the speed, as with himself pushing up into her. She throws back her head a little. But its getting incredible hard to breath with the over searing of heat from their bodies.

They are not able to last much longer at this time. She continues feeling the enormous sexual pain of hitting the base of her g-spot and walls inside to finally put her over the edge. While he continues much harder for a moment or two. Screaming out with no one to hear them. His orgasm over taking him to shoot up into her. 

While his blood pressure, heart and breathing racing. He tries to calm himself. But it's not possible for the moment, until finally.... She would be concerned. But he always bounces back, as with herself. She could feel her legs shaky muscles contracting. She would no doubt be truly sore for days.

This was truly end of the night, along with the red she had in her system. Tomorrow night will be some what different. This was raw sex in all of its glory in every way between the both of them.


	17. Chapter 17

Lanie and Jenny were besides themselves being asked to join Beckett for the fetish party of all things. Bananas and Ice cream the ultimate joy for those two ladies and for Kate Beckett.

Lanie when she had received the call on her text messaging. She would be thrilled for the most part. She had been invited once again. However it would be herself, Jenny, Beckett, Castle and Damien. Mostly fun for all to enjoy the fantasy.

For Jenny. She didn't care either. Accept for the fact, Kevin Ryan would be feeling some what left out. She could always make it up to him another time in the bedroom.

One thing she does love the most are Cherries. Just like her clit. Maybe Damien or any of the others from the Escort service can come up with something involving her Cherries fetish. Now that she would be seeing him Sunday. She will need to ask him before all of the action begins.

Lanie being off work from the night before. Had decided to ask to see if Jenny would be interested of going to the spa to have their nails done, toes and a massage. She had agreed. Asking the regular baby sitter to take care of Sarah Grace and Nicholas. While her husband Kevin Ryan being asked to come into the 12th precinct to finish up his paperwork and one other for a under cover operation.

Captain Anderson for the night time watch would be there. As with Esposito and Inspector Sung Wung going over the details of the under cover operations. Ryan didn't really mind it. What counts the most would be the fact. He would be home later to take care of his wife in the bedroom. After putting Sarah Grace and Nicholas to bed.

He would be quiet for the rest of the day working.

**************************************

With the request from Captain Kate Beckett calling the hotel for where Castle rents the suite out on the Sixth floor. Once Beckett had been finished with the boring conference in her eyes. Once she was free from everyone. She had the chance to call the hotel manager and a close associate of Castle's. He would be given a nice tip on whether he would be able to handle the unusual request with the bananas and five containers of different ice creams.

The manager hearing this over the phone had chuckled. Otherwise he would be able to deal with it and his staff for the most part. "All right Mrs. Castle. I will be sure to have everything ready for around four P.M." he says with placing the information into the computer terminal.

"That will be just great Claude. See you then, okak?" She smiles at his reaction for when she had mention about the ice cream and bananas. One thing for sure. Claude wasn't a stupid man by a long shot. He had his share of strange requests during the 15 years he's been in charge as manager. "Thanks."

He hangs up on her. Before going to work on the request. He had another matter that had to be solved before getting worst in the long run with two of his younger employees house keeping staff.


	18. Chapter 18

For Susan, she would be getting up late that Sunday morning. Stirring in bed thinking about her husband's night coming up later. For him, his fun would be pleasing the ladies for the most part being part of his job.

However for herself after the past week being on vacation. She was able to do things she normally wouldn't do when working, besides the usual routines.

Waking up in bed with her husband asleep next to her. This would be the only time she would have the chance.

She was feeling horny all of a sudden and in need of a quick snack before having her real breakfast. She always love to do these things to him. When he's still asleep. It only enhances the experience even further with their marriage and sex lives.

Damien always love to sleep in the buff, unless it's really cold for when it comes to the base board heater. 

Taking her hand to cover his sleeping giant. She starts to stroke it from the bottom of the base to the very tip of his shaft. It would be at that moment, he would be stirring from a sound asleep. Trying to open his sleepy eyes with what she's doing to him right now. While continuing her actions with her hand.

After a few moments watching it grow to her likely. She would them moved up onto her knees bending down to use her mouth and tongue taking it all in and his sensitive nerve endings.

She could taste him in every way. Coating her mouth up and down his long shaft with her throat putting what ever pressure she could muster.

He would be able to arch his back some what to reach up further into her mouth. While he decides taking a pile of her hair pulling down her head into him further. Moans can be heard throughout the bedroom and though out the entire condo complex.

There would be at some point to stop her from making him come this way. He's more interested in screwing her further into her already hot & wet clit soaking the sheets.

Pushing her down onto the bed. While he gets up from his back. Rolling over until her body, he grabs both of her legs spreading them as wide as she could go. While he grabs the two large pillows placing them under her romp to get a better view before entering her with his shaft.

He would spend a few moments between her legs. While of course she would be holding onto the headboard for support, from the onslaught of her husband's mouth and swirling tongue. He would be holding her hips into place with his strong hands. She's barely able to move at this point. As wave after wave of spasms from her body causing her to come several times in a space of a few minutes.

She could feel her legs shaking from the muscle contractions. As she forces her head back from his continued actions taking in every inch of her clit and insides. He was feeling her heat, as with his for the most part.

Giving her a few moments to gather herself. It would be then taking the juices from inside of her clit and placing it onto his fully erected shaft and placing it at the entrance before entering.

She would have to hold on tight again. When he says. "Are you ready for the ride of your life like no woman has ever had before? " Using the Star trek phrase only to change it to his likely. She had always found it rather amusing at times. When ever she would any of the old star trek episodes either for TOS, Next Generation, Voyager or even Enterprise.

She's already interested after hearing about the new series coming after the new year.

Never the less she held on with her hands. As of yet, he's not even tough her breasts. Since he's been more involved with eating her out and now going to screw her brains out once again.

Taking a deep breath. Damien promptly enter her pushing into the very core of her being. It would only take a few seconds for her insides to the adjust to his size taking him fully.

Taking her legs this time and pulling the pillows out from under neath. He tells his wife to have her legs wrapped around his. He pushes down further much harder. She's not able to breath at this point screaming out from the roughness.

Picking up his speed moving his entire body. He wouldn't be able to last much longer. Opening her eyes up at husband. She could see his face with him trying to take in his breaths. She had already hit her peak a few moments prior.

Falling over until her body. She would be able to feel his heart beating quickly. His blood racing throughout his entire body.

It was a wonderful way to wake up in the morning for the both of them. He still had his work cut out for him later with the ladies.

Something to look forward to in the end run of things and profitable.


	19. Chapter 19

She would leave him alone for the rest of the time. As he sleeps. She would take a nap later. But for now she's going shopping for a little while.

She could always hit the variety sex shop on the third floor of the local mall a few miles from the condo. Besides going to have her nails down and a quick massage. She could sure use after the past few days.

With the massage. It will do wonders to recharge her already sore body. Though she did asked for her husband to be some what rough with her in the sex department.

Leaving quietly from the bedroom without having to wake her husband still soundly asleep under neath the blankets. Nude and asleep for now.

Taking a last look at him. She leaves. While checking her keys in her purse making sure she locked the front door. No doubt Damien. Would do the same one leaving for his Escort gig.

**************************************

For Kate Beckett. She and Castle would be meeting at the hotel. Not together. Since he would be coming from a quick book tour in the city. However he had called home to find out just how his son Reece would be mostly doing.

His report would be really good. Showing for the fact he was behaving for the nanny. And the house keeper Roysln.

Castle met up with his wife inside of the hotel. Along with the two ladies. Lanie and Jenny waiting in the main lobby for them very anxious.

And to get started inside of the hotel suite.

Lanie had to asked the question. "Beck, when is Damien supposed to be showing up?" She replied with the question to her friend.

Looking at the time on her watch. "He will be here soon. Its not even four o' clock as yet. Come on. Lets go check in with the manager at the desk letting him know were are here." She didn't hear Castle say a word. Since he's going to be doing all of his talking with his mouth and cock this evening.

Checking in with Claude on duty this evening once again. He'd to smile at the three ladies. Each in their own way very lovely and alluring. Richard Castle is a very lucky man to be around them. Depending on his involvement with each and everyone of them.

Taking a moment to check the computer terminal once more. Though the suite had been ready since late yesterday. Claude came over to the group to let them know it was fine to be going up to the suite right now.

"Excellent." Castle had said into his wife ear. Along with chuckling to something else he had said to make her blush in front of Lanie, Jenny and Claude. Not realizing what was exactly happening for the moment.

All four of them took the side elevator to the suite. Since there were no bags of any kind to be taken upstairs. The bellhop weren't be needed for this trip. Since Claude had handed the suite key to Castle to open. With all three of the ladies following behind.

It would at that moment. Damien pulled into the under ground parking lot of the hotel. Making sure to bring his bag of goodies mainly the sex toys, riding crops and a odd assortment of lotions, oils and candles if needed, besides the two main items been asked for. Bananas and Ice Cream. He was still chuckling when he moved directly out of his vehicle before locking it.

He didn't need to asked the hotel manager which floor or room. Having been here a number of times during the past month.

It took a moment or two to reach the level of their suite. Walking his usual stride before arriving and knocking. It would be Richard Castle in shorts now after arriving. He greeted Damien to speak with him for a few moments before starting.

All three of the ladies were inside of the bedroom. Ready and able for the next couple of hours. And in their birthday suits.

Before moving inside. Damien and Castle had brought two of the containers of ice cream and bananas over to the waiting ladies.

He and Castle would be taking their turns with them eating the ice cream and bananas between their legs.

First off Damien would start off with Jenny. While Castle starts with Lanie and Beckett switching off back and forth.

Jenny couldn't believe it nor Lanie. This was really happening.

Opening the swirl container with the metal scoop. He had told Jenny to spread her legs wide on the queen size bed. It was the same request for Beckett. But for Lanie. A smaller cot had been brought up with one of the items asked by Beckett to be added into the suite. She was asked to lay on it while waiting for Castle. But for now. She had her choice of toy to use while waiting. She was loving this never the less. Moving over to the brown bag taking out her choice of vibrator. She picked out the larger one, besides one of the bananas to be used on herself. She was already wet with the idea of this evening.

Any rate Damien taking the scoop and his hand placed it at her opening. She cried out from the coldness of the ice cream being placed at the entrance of her clit. Afterwards after placing the container onto the side of the bed. He went to work with getting down onto her with his tongue to start lapping up the ice cream and her clit juices.

Jenny was loving every second of what Damien and his tongue would be doing to her. Reaching her core, he would then use his entire mouth to suck out the juices from her insides. As she is using her hands to hold onto the bed posts for support while arching her back while eating her out.

Taking a moment to focus. Looked over at Lanie on the smaller cot. She would be using the vibrator and one banana using it back and forth of her clit. While getting a taste of her juices into of her mouth.

It would be at this point. Damien started to use the banana on her. Placing some of the swirl ice cream onto it and pushing it into her pussy to drive Jenny through the roof with pure pleasure.

And she didn't care just how much of a mess would be made right now. Damien would be doing his magic on her with his mouth for the moment. What she really wanted soon. Would be his huge shaft to be taken into her mouth and suck on it like a lollipop. 

The same thing can be said with Richard Castle. Everyone could hear Kate Beckett moaning loudly from what her husband was doing to her.

Taking the ice cream and placing it onto his cock only to shove it down his wife's throat to her enjoyment, and his. She would be sucking so hard his cock. He had to pull her hair and bring her head up further to have his wife take him further deeper. If Possible! While squeezing with one hand the left nipple making it truly hard and crimson.

After a moment of stopping this. He then went directly bending down for her clit placing the ice cream and the scoop in hand. Pushing it into her opening pulling open her legs truly wide. He tells her to hang on for the ride pulling up her hips to his likely. While uses her hands to hold on as well like with Jenny.

She wouldn't be able to take it for long without coming forward with a orgasm inside. However for Castle always being persistent.

Continuing with more of the ice cream and the banana. He tells her to play with herself now. While moving to Lanie. Getting up chomping his lips. He was ready to take hold of her children water melons(Children) first.

Castle says in the heat of the moment. To continue playing with herself. Moving over to be directly over her children. Taking hold of both with his strong hands squeezing the two rather hard, along with his thumb circling the taut nipples between his fingers.

Between this action and of her own doings. She was surely heated for the moment. And before she knew it. He lifts her legs over her head spreading them wide, and promptly placed the ice cream pushing her hands away at the same time to go down on her with his mouth and the swirl of his tongue.

Her nerve endings jump at the coldness of the ice cream hitting her core. And his mouth. That wonderful mouth of his doing it's magic on her clit and insides. Kate Beckett was a lucky lady mainly to have Castle as her husband and even prior.

********************************

In regard to Susan. She would be still shopping and spending the last hour at the spa getting her nails down.

But it would be the wonderful massage she was getting inside of the massage room with Raul working his miracles with her body.

This was a kind of place anything goes. And right now she didn't care how it would be done. Raul had said he would start with her front. Leaving her completely nude on the table to his activities of his hands and anything else he would use to relax her body.


	20. Chapter 20th

Richard Castle with his face buried in Lanie's clit. Beckett wanted him badly now after watching him work on her friend on the cot. As he continued.

He was surely enjoying himself. Truly a real operator at best. As for gyrating Jenny moved her hips. Yep. Damien as well had been giving her a real ride of her life. Along with the swell of her breast. Jenny actually Damien's hand to have him rub them both with his thumbs.

She was actually enjoying herself, along with being impressed further with him. She will be even further be impressed. When she will be seeing him on the big screen as a porn star.

He had continued to fuck her hard, while she would be holding on to dear life. Holding onto the head board arching her back to greet his every hard stroke.

After a moment or two he takes his cock out of her pussy to place it into her mouth. Along with a scoop of swirl ice cream covering her face.

Damien says. "Fuck, Jenny, suck it . Really suck my cock extremely hard." Breathing hard.

Damien could see how she cheeks had hollowed as she goes to suck him. He tightened his grasp on her now with her hips and his own shaft. He pulls her head up with his hand on her hair. He pushes his cock into her mouth even further. "Do it. Jenny. Come on suck it hard for me." Ogling her on further with the action.

She tries to moan out with his cock buried deep inside of her throat. Since he wasn't wearing protection as prior. He would be able to come deep inside, as she's able to take all of his semen down her throat. Leave droplets around her mouth. While growling out, as with Damien's mouth from his massive orgasm.

What ever was left of his cum, she had taken her fingers to place some of it on her nipples and soak and wet clit. While Damien wasn't finish. He still had the banana to use taking it to be placed inside her pussy before going down to eat it a little bit at a time. Until he reached the center of her core to truly blow her mind with this action and his tongue.


	21. Chapter 21

In regard to Susan and her massage. It had turned out into a true bonus for her. Not expecting anything out of it. But then again. When Ryan came inside of the massage room. She just couldn't believe just how stock he was with his body.

He came into the alcove locking the door behind him with his materials placing what was needed with the massage. Along with the different lotions and oils would be used on her body.

"All right Susan." Using her first name for a change as in the past from the others when ever she had come to this spa the past year. "Today is your day to be pampered in every way. Would you care to have me take care of your needs and just go home truly relaxed to your hearts content."

She had to look at the young man in his late twenties by what she can judge. When she had to asked in what he meant for when it came to being pampered. He said to her. "Would you like me to suck your clit, anus and breasts?" 

God, she didn't need to be coaxed into an answer to his question. Taking a deep breath sitting up on the massage table. "The answer is yes, Ryan I would it a great deal. Actually can I asked on whether any of the ones that work here do the same with their clients?" She shifted on the bed while waiting for his response.

"Of course. If you like, I can have two of them come in to service you as well. It would be a real bonus to have three men servicing your every need." He says with his replied and that sparkle in his eyes.

"Sure. More the merrier Ryan. I would just love it.

"Just Fine. I will go get the others. But for now lay down on your back and take everything off with just leaving the white towel over you for now. I will be right back." He says with a wry grin.

It was her stroke of luck to have this happen now. While her husband would be servicing the ladies at the hotel this evening. A true surprise in any case.

When he had come back in after knocking on the door. Two more of Ryan's friends came in with the same type of built. God! She was gloating already over this.

"Ok, This is Richard and my friend here."Touching his shoulder. "Is Anders, they will service you during the time your here." He says before telling her to now lay down onto the table and on her back. As he pulls off the towel to reveal her body in all of its glory to them.

While all three of them move over to take the lotions and oils to be used.

Ryan moves to her both breasts placing a generous amount onto the both using his hands to rub in the oil.

She would be loving this. Along with the fact he was using his thumbs to be rubbing both of the nipples to have them become hard. He would continue to massage them.

During this time the other two did basically the same with lifting her up a little with a pillow underneath. Placing the oils into her hot, wet clit already and anus. Fingers from both men servicing her needs. She wasn't able to stay still with this type of action.

It was feeling wonderful for her to be here. While the three men continued on with their hands.

A few minutes later. Ryan asked in her ear on whether she would like the following. "Is he kidding?" She wasn't going to turn this chance down. or was it a dream of sorts?

She shook her head to agree to it. Ryan told his two friends to pull out their cocks for the client. And one thing for sure. She wouldn't be disappointed.

Ryan went to place his cock into her mouth having her head now hanging over the table to be placed down into her throat. She would start to suck his cock tasting the sense of his smell. She could mostly see. He was enjoying this for the most part.

But when the other two pulled their cocks out. She was in total disbelief. Taking out a condom from his pants pocket. He placed it onto his now hard cock, along with soaking it up with the oils. Lowering the table just enough. He would be able to climb onto her placing her both legs into the air with Anders opening them further.

The both of them would be taking turns fucking her until dumping the contents of their semen into the condoms.

It would be some pounding she was taking from him. She wasn't able to be moving all that much with Ryan and his cock in her mouth while trying to moan out. 

Robert would be doing a bang up job screwing her hard. But nothing as compared to her husband Damien. The same with Anders. But who cares. She would be getting her jollies off never the less.

Afterwards when they would be done. They had turned her over onto her stomach. This time servicing her anus. Three times the enjoyment along with the pain. Ryan even suggested trying fucking her ass with two cocks. Whether or not she would be able to take it. That was up to her muscles inside opening her up like a volcano.

***************************************

God. The room is really warm. Warmer than usual with the three turning up the heat. She could use some ice cream to cool her self down.

But then again. Why does she need ice cream. When she has three men giving her a delicious massage of her inner workings.

She would have to think in regard to what Damien does to her. The way he looks at her, touches her, the smell alone of him. Just his physical being around her gives her that reaction.

However today she especially grateful for the distraction these reactions are creating, because of what's he's doing at the hotel.

Relaxation is the key. However right now. Ryan's plan is working. Because she is starting to feel relaxed, but there is that added element. Anticipation is something new, and it has her pleasantly on edge, while her body is thrumming on the bed.

He would asked. "Are you cold?"

"No. Matter in fact, I feel hot caused by all three of you." She says, her voice husky for the moment.

After that both men had asked on whether she was ready for this.

A long, satisfied sigh escapes and she waits for them to began with satisfaction, she was able to give herself completely over to them.

Once they did never feeling anything like it. She was placed into a dizzy height of pure pleasure and pain. With both cocks opening her up fully. God! Did it hurt right now. She wouldn't be able to sit still for a week.

Along with the fact Ryan was using his fingers inside of her clit to really torture her further with the over stimulate.

She moans out from the entire scene inside of the massage room. She continues to rasps until finally both men thrusting and grunting for the final time into the protection they were wearing.

She was completely undone and the last quivering moments of it give way to breathless, sated bliss if that was possible for her.

This would surely be worth talking about when she gets home. As with her husband Damien. She doesn't know what type of reaction she would get out of him having to be a very opened marriage between them.

But for now she had to calm down from the pain and bliss before they decide to either stay further or leave for other appointments. She would know in a moment.

Ryan would be speaking in the corner with the two. He comes over to Susan. To let her know, they need to leave for other appointments having to be really a busy time all of a sudden.

He would finish up the massage with the rest of her body with massaging her back and legs for the most part. She however would be really find with this aspect until maybe another time.

She was able to thanked the both gentlemen, along with a tip she would give to Ryan later after they were done with the over all session.


	22. Chapter 22

All three of the ladies inside of the hotel room. There was so much heat going on to start up a super nova.

For Lanie. She was holding on for dear life once again. With Castle and his swirling tongue inside of her clit doing his magic. While Kate would be waiting. However she had her own toys to keep the action going for herself. Using both the vibrator and banana inside and out to have herself moaning from the pure sexual pleasure.

She would be placing the items inside, while rubbing with her fingers her clit to have further friction. All this was happening on the bed. Next to Jenny and Damien still going heavy and strong with his actions on her overall.

Placing move of the ice cream onto his cock. Jenny after placing the protection on him. She would be straddling him now on top to promptly sitting down on him to fill her to the very core. She would be starting to move her hips up and down onto his hard shaft inside of her. Damien was asked to have him suck her nipples with his mouth. Taking each one into his mouth, to drive her further into a higher degree of stimulation..

She could feel her heart to race, along with her breathing speeding up, as with being in sync now with his movements up inside of her with each stroke to feel like a knife was being cut through inside.

She would be moaning out with her own hand covering up her mouth from screaming out.

It would be the same for Lanie. Castle had continued to eat her out further. While two fingers with the melted swirl ice cream inside of her anus to drive her explicit to new heights.

Afterwards he told her, he needed to switch partners now giving her the time to recover along with some much needed calories and drink. She had to calm her breath and heart down, or else she would be having a heart attack from the over powering heated action on Castle's part.

Castle still with his cock hard as a rock. Kate was watching him coming over. She had stopped her actions with the vibrator and banana. She was looking for the real thing instead.

Making sure not to interrupt Jenny and Damien. Kate as much as possible spread wide her legs to his likely.

Castle taking two pillows placed them under her romp to have her up further. Pulling her down to the edge of the bed. Taking his cock into his hand, he would be able to place it at the edge of her opening before pushing into her hard. While she wrapped her long legs around his hips before bucking into further, as with himself.

Looking up into his eyes with the sated sexual desire. Nothing was going to stop him this time around. Thrusting in and out as hard as possible. Kate Beckett was obviously heated inside of her core and out. She didn't know what was worst. The spasms she was suffering with her legs or the jack hammer inside of her clit. But yet, she would urge him on further to thrust forward up, while asking him to grab hold of her breasts as well to pull, suck, squeeze.

She was looking for the ultimate orgasm for this evening. Along with the fact she wanted a cock in her mouth as well. With hollering out with her request. Damien stopped his action with Jenny. For which she agreed, she was in need of a break as well.

Taking off the protection and soaking it with the melted ice cream around his huge, long cock. He placed it into her mouth and down her throat. For which she was able to hollow out her cheeks to do so at this point.

Both of the men didn't hold both this time to give her that ultimate orgasm. Beckett was doing what she does best at sucking his cock, while Richard Castle would be giving her a ride. As he continues with his pounding into his wife's pussy.

He could feel her spasm with her legs from the muscles contracting and inside of her core. It wouldn't be long before his orgasm is starting.

Beckett was trying to keep up with Damien and Castle. But she couldn't concentrate any further. She would wind up into a deep void from the over heated sexual act on their parts.

When finally the supernova exploded!!!!!!!!!


	23. Chapter 23

Worlds would be coming together. When it comes to sexual desires for all involved.

However for Damien. He had a job that needed to be done. And he would be doing it quite well in his books. 

He could see that Richard Castle enjoying himself immensely. He would be happy for the mystery writer. What he really needed during all this. Would be his wife Susan. No doubt in the middle of something truly exciting.

And she would be after experiencing the best damn massage of her life the three men from the spa. Did she want more? No. But then again. She was enjoying the rest of the massage throughout her entire body.

He would be centering mostly with her beautiful legs after suffering with a number of muscle spasms during the sexual orgasms she had suffered.

She would be groaning every time. He'd massaged a very sensitive areas of her legs.

His hands now between her legs once again.

Taking the lotion once more into his hands. He would slowly massage her clit prior of placing fingers inside. Circling around the sensitive areas. While closing her eyes to enjoy what he's doing to her like before.

It was if he knew her true buttons of where to push in general.

Spreading her legs further. He continues his massage. "God! She was loving this in every way. And then he stops. To help her turn over onto her stomach.

Afterwards he stayed with-in the normal perimeters before ending the session. She wasn't disappointed. She still had the rest of the evening.

Before leaving the massage parlor. She had made sure to shell out the tips so surely deserved for all three of them. Along with a smile on her face before getting into her vehicle to head on home.


	24. Chapter 24

For everyone else. They would be waiting on Damien. He knew very well dealing with those three ladies. It's taken a toll on him. Besides it's his business to pleasure. And please his clients in any aspect of the word pleasure.

Not that for the fact. He doesn't get anything out of it. But he does. What man wouldn't want to have sex with three women. Along with the facts. He has a wife. Needing to be serviced as well. As a well-oiled vehicle needing a tune-up.

There was still ice cream left in the frig. They could either have it as snack break or use it for their sexual fetishes. The same with the bananas.

Damien would however ask the ladies inside of the hotel room. Since they still have plenty of time with the using of the suite.

Taking a short break.

Something different. He had to asked himself. Before deciding on asking whether the ladies play with each other in the shower. Where as he and Castle would be going at each other. Meaning. Screwing Damien up his anus with his cock, along with anything else, he might wish to shove inside.

This was going to be fun.

Castle was told of this news. His eyebrow had gone up just like Mr. Spock of the original series Star Trek.

"Kinky!" He said in front of Damien while gearing himself ready. But first he needed to check on the ladies to see what they were up to with each other.

Getting close to the shower. He could hear the laughter inside. When he walked inside. The three ladies were enjoying themselves immensely playing with each other's breasts. Sucking, licking and kissing each other.

This has always turned him on for the longest time. Walking away with a grin on his face. He closes the bathroom door to start with Castle. This should prove interesting. No matter how anyone would see it.

He tells Castle to move onto the queen size bed on his hands and knees. He obeys to his overall command.

While Damien moves to take hold of the larger vibrator soaking it up first with the lotion. Along with two of the loose bananas on the table next of the bed.

He moves over to Castle with his body facing the head board, while he tells Castle to relax at first. He takes a generous amount of the lotion to be placed at the entrance and his semi-erect cock. Castle didn't know on whether he would be able to take Damien.

But there is always a first time for anything. His breathing starts to pick up with the exploration of fingers first entering from Damien.

Castle is asked to relax at first. But he decides to push a little with his cock now growing harder at his entrance. Taking a deep breath. Damien pushes in a little to have his muscles contract to be used to.

He moans out from the pressure along with feeling like a knife inside. One thing that is always been on his mind for when it comes to anal sex. On whether he or she would have an accident of some sorts to be an embarrassment.

He tries to push the thought away at this moment. When Damien taking one of the bananas to squash it up against his opening along with his own cock. Pushing further in. While now his two hands grabbing Castle's hips to push in further.

"God!" This was hurting. He says to himself in his mind. Damien pushes forward right to the very core of Castle anus to set him blazing with his sexual desire. With his own cock twitching and hard as well. He decides to take hold of his own to stroke it with one of his own hands.

As his romp now up in the air, while his face and part of his body into the bed. This sight was truly remarkable for the two men.

With his heart racing pumping blood throughout his entire body. He's not able to concentrate for the moment. While the bigger man is thrusting deep inside along with the now mushy banana.

Damien is sweating while thrusting deeply into him and slapping his cheeks with each of the thrusts.

Castle tells him through his sexual haze to thrust harder and quicker deep inside. While he is stroking his own.

He's not able to take much more of this. When a few moments later Damien can feel his orgasm coming on.

He's crying out to empty his seed inside of his anus dripping down and onto his legs and sheets.

Damien being bold at this point not caring. Turns Castle roughly onto his back to take hold of his hard cock into his mouth. Crying out. Castle is arching his back to have Damien pumping him so hard and sucking. 

He's not able to breath for the moment. The burning sensation of his balls and entire shaft on fire, along with the nerve endings. Damien is able to hollow out his cheeks to take him further down his throat making the strangest of sucking noises.

"Oh, God!" He says through the haze without realizing just how loud he would be throughout the suite. "More. Please." Begging him at this point with out having Damien tease him too much at the moment. He's trying his best to control his motions with Castle. When he finally finds his true sync with the mystery writer.

He starts to spasm throughout his entire body. He tries to calm himself down with this man going hard at it with his cock about ready to explode. Thinking. It's hurting now. Too much to bare at the moment. He wants this to end now.

This is worst then torture. He finally feels it ending. Damien takes him fully right to his base breathing through his nose. Its when he explodes deep inside of his throat swallowing his cum and enjoying every bit of it.

Castle had to collapsed back onto the queen size bed from sheer total sexual exhaustion. He's not able to move a muscle nor Damien laying down next to him. This evening was well worth the price of the evening.

He just hopes. When he's home. He would be able to relax and fall asleep without his wife bothering him after this night.


	25. Chapter 25

There would be still desire inside both men. But for now, it was now over. Living and breathing for now. What was next? There would be no more.

The both men didn't know just where all of the time had gone. There would be other times. No doubt the ladies in the bathroom will be disappointed. But for Damien. He will be leaving for the rest of the evening. He went to check on them still enjoying themselves, no less.

The sadness in the eyes of the three would be amazing for now. However when he mention about them wishing to stay. Can. The three ladies would ask Castle in regard to the request. But for him, he would be going home to his wife and his bed to sleep.

His words to them were short and without energy. His head drooping instead of his usual demeanor. His voice was very tired and laced with impatience all of a sudden.

Though upsetting. The three ladies let him go. Castle will have them all to himself for a little while any rate.

After picking up his toys. Leaving what was left of the ice cream in the frig and bananas. They would still be able to enjoy themselves still.

Saying his good byes. He left the suite taking the elevator down to his vehicle of the under ground parking lot.

While the entrance opened with a grandeur that seemed completely out of place for the events of what went on inside of the suite.

And before long taking out his keys from his pants pocket after getting dressed upstairs. Taking a deep sigh.  
Getting inside of his vehicle. He could surely use a drink just about now. But it would have to wait until he gets home. Who knows what kind of a mood his wife would be, for when he gets home? He will know soon.

One thing for sure. It was a very profitable evening in every way.


	26. Chapter 26

You would think Castle had enough this evening. When he said to his wife after Damien had left the hotel.

"I want you still." While Lanie and Jenny looked on. Could this be a added bonus for the two ladies. Even though the both of them had gotten what they wanted out for the evening. They'd decided to leave and just go home. They could always set up another time in the near future.

So Lanie and Jenny deciding to take a quick shower, dress and speaking with Castle and Beckett for a few moments before going home for the rest of the evening.

After leaving the suite. There was silence for a few minutes. She would walk over to her husband trying to find out, on whether he was all right after the pounding he took from Damien. 

She lifted a hand towards his face as if to even out the tired face. But then again she knows him too well at this stage of the game.

He was ready. He goes to kiss her roughly. Just as Damien was rough with him. With his tongue now sliding against her lips and into her mouth. You would think she'd enough of it with Jenny and Lanie inside of the shower.

She wasn't able to stand it with the way he was making her feel at this point.

Since there would be no clothing between them. She sagged against him just a little, but he decided to pressed closer, wedging his right thigh between her legs to keep her up right from falling.


	27. Chapter 27th

She struggles against him, desperately, but he'd pinned her this time. Her wrists now are trapped over her head, twisting under a tight grip as he wrestles her down. He growls in her ear, his sweaty chest pressed against her back. The length of his body against her bare skin.

He grips her hips tightly and slowly slides into her. As she chokes out his name. Her hand gripping her pillow as she wreaths up against him.

It's so tight and thick and he's not gentle just like with Damien. Her back arches up to meet him as she moans out. His thrusts into her hard, filling her, so hot and hard and overwhelming. She's not able to breath.

She curls her toes into the queen size mattress, along with noises escaping her throat as his fingers over her hip to draw really tight circles over her wet clit.

"Rick." She gasps, rolling her hips against him, taking him in much deeper. "Castle, for the love of god. Please fuck me. Harder."

His fingers are squeezing her nipples, his tongue tracing wetly at the entrance of her ear lobe.

He goes to drives into her over and over again. As she begins to breaks apart at this point. Her orgasm rips through her. She tries to muffles her screams into the pillow, he's so big. Draped over her and he's so massive inside her, unlike Damien.

It takes her a moment coming to her senses to realize he'snow rolled off. Exhausted he's laying besides her, brushing her sweaty hair off her face. She tries to smile gently, nuzzling into his touch.

"Hey, stud, you really had some night for yourself." She says softly just audible.

"You, okak?"

"I seem to be right now." He replied.

He rubs her back gently. However they both know. They need to get out of here now, as there time is running out. They have a little boy to check on first before sleeping it off. Maybe?


	28. Chapter 28th

He finally made it home safely. Finding his wife's vehicle in her usual parking space. He would be able to move his next to hers inside of the garage. Using the remote to close the door. Inside the garage he would be able to move out of his car making sure it was locked.

Taking a deep breath. Along with taking his keys out to open the door into the main complex of their condo. He was tired. But not that tired to take a quick shower and something to eat before heading for bed.

One thing he did need to do in the morning. Setting up his calendar for the next few weeks. Is making sure he doesn't miss his cameo for the porn studio down town. Along with his scripted words for the short video.

Otherwise he would be mostly set for when it comes to his normal job, Escort service and the studio. He was a busy man all of a sudden. He needed to have enough energy for when it comes to his wife Susan in the bed-room.

Walking inside. It was mostly quiet for the most part. Since the lighting in the living room leading into the down stairs bedroom were turned down to the lowest level.

Slowly opening the bed-room door. His wife having to be under the covers. Not knowing on whether she would be truly asleep. There would be times. She had played games with his head. Thinking she would be asleep. When she wasn't really.

Moving slowly over to her. She started to stir a little. Opening her eyes. She could see his face etched with being somewhat exhausted.

She says to him in a soft tone with her voice. "Was it that bad Damien in order for you to be this exhausted?" She replied with a yawn.

"Yeah it was Susan. Actually it was more mind blowing than anything else." He says with a tired wry grin with his facial expression.

"Really! How so?" She moves up against the head board using the blankets to cover herself. She was very much interested in what he'd to say on the subject.

"I will tell you after my shower and a quick snack. Even though I did have my share of eating ice cream and bananas. However Susan, I would be in need of something different for a change."

His words to truly shock her in a big way. "All right. I will wait for you to come out. Unless you want me to join you inside?" 

With her statement right their and then. He knew for the most part. He was surely in trouble. Now he was stuck between a rock and a hard place with his situation.

Thinking it over while scratching the top of his head. "Sure. Why not. Come join me and tell me all about your massage at the salon."

It would be at this point. Her face had lit up at the word of massage. She was still reeling from sort of a sexual high. And Damien had the awful feeling. She had the greatest of all times going to that place today for relaxation after her shopping.

Getting out of the bed. She was nude of course. Following behind him. She slaps his hide with her hands to have him turn around to face her.


	29. Chapter 29

He wasn't shock by her actions at this point. Nothing surprises him any longer now of days.

He goes to grab his wife into an strong embrace. Only to kiss her hard on the lips. He tries placing his tongue into her mouth. Until she's able to do so with permission.

While moving her into the wall placing her arms over her head in restraint. She wouldn't be able to move from his strong grip. As he kisses her hard and rough. Just the way she likes it mostly.

He breaks off the kiss. Only to move on down to her hardened nipples and swollen as well from the previous action. He'd noticed this.

As he takes one of them into his mouth. Only to start sucking away with his mouth to drive her just wild. 

In return she tries to pull away from his grip to hold onto his already hard cock. But he wouldn't let her go at this point. However he does let go of her wrists finally. Only to have his wife take hold of his cock into her hands and stroking it up and down of his shaft.

Closing his eyes to feel the sensations of her hands sliding up and down. However she decides pulling his cock with her hands into the shower. She was able to let go for the moment. For where she would be able to start running the hot water. Having to make sure it would be just right before entering.

She tells him to get in first and stand against the back wall of the shower. He obeys her command for the moment. She walks inside slowly to his body. She bends down to take hold of his huge cock and taking it into her mouth. Hollowing out her cheeks to take him in fully under the hot water hitting down on the both of them.

She was really enjoying this after today at the massage parlor. No doubt she would be suffering the next few days with all of the sexual activity she's been getting. 

She would be making all kinds of sucking noises through her mouth, while she tries to breath through her nose at the same time.

During all this time. Damien decides to place his hands between her clit. Placing several fingers inside to get her off hitting the most tender of spots. She would be squirming some what despite the sucking of his cock.

He commands her to stop right now. He wants all of a sudden. To screw the living daylights out of his wife in the shower. This is what exactly she wishes to hear from his mouth right now finally.

Especially after arriving home to say he was exhausted. But now things have changed around at this point.

Lifting her one leg to have a better angle of her clit. He's able to take hold of her hips, only to thrust up into her opening extremely hard. Only to catch her off guard with the amount of power from his thrusting hard into her for the most part.

He even surprised himself after today at the hotel with the ladies and Castle.

Speaking softly into her ear lobe. Playing their little games. He says. "Tell me what else you want from me Susan. Tell me now!" Being forceful once again into her. As she tries to answer her husband after being hit with a wave of sexual pleasure from inside of her.

He would be hitting her very core for the moment. "What I want the most is only you inside of me loving me like your supposed to be doing."

And just like that she urges him on further. Gathering all of his strength from with-in. He starts to pound into her harder and further to have her cry out loudly with no one to hear her.

Her arms are behind his back holding onto him for dear life. As her entire body is into him at this point rubbing her breasts into his chest, while he's pounding away at her inside. Taking hold now of her hips further moving upwards. His breaking point as with hers is just about their.

The sum of total heat inside the shower was like one giant super nova ready to explode.

She says out loud. "God! Help me. I want more Damien." Screaming out loudly. He wasn't able to take anymore with his cock so rock solid hard. It was just too painful right now. He's not able to control himself at this point crying out himself unable to breath.

Until finally..........He explodes from with-in to have her almost pass-out from the giant-size orgasm to wrack her body with spasms. She was finally done for the evening and maybe for the next few days.


	30. Chapter 30th

With the words in her mind of being done for the evening. Doesn't actually mean for her body. Telling her another thing in itself.

You would think after the massage with the three men in the spa and now her husband here at home. She would have enough of him and of his cock. After what just happened in the shower.

After taking moments to recover from the sensations of being rip apart by him in every way. She still wanted more out of him.

But for her husband. He just wanted to sleep it off no less and his sore cock and other parts of his body. No man should be abused this way. Even in the porn business now. 

Then again. It's his wife, he married. In a way he knew exactly what he would be getting in that aspect. He wonders on whether Richard Castle has to endure this type of abuse from his wife. Though he had said. When he'd first had sex with her. He'd no idea how truly amazing she would be in the bedroom, and even now after having a baby.

**************************************************************************

As for Richard Castle. He was waiting for his wife to come back from checking on their son. After arriving home from the hotel suite before thanking the hotel manager with a rather nice tip.

He'd mention about wishing to make reservations once again in the coming weeks. He would call to let him know just when this will transpire.

Moments later she walks back into the bedroom with a smile on her face for the most part. She tells him the following before taking any type of action. "He's out like a light the little fellow."

"Good to hear. Andrea will no doubt be listening to him in her room upstairs with the monitor turned on." Shifting a little on his side of the bed. He would be still some what sore from the punishment from Damien and his huge cock up his anus. It was some experience for the mystery writer to endure during this time of his life.

"And what about yourself Kate. How are you feeling after tonight?" He says with that twinkle in his eyes. 

And just by that look. She could tell, he wanted or needed something from her once again. Though she would be still reeling from earlier.

However over the years. It'd never stopped her before or it will never no matter how long she lives. Moving over to the bed and sitting next to her husband on his side. She bends over to kiss him gently on his lips before breaking it off. Getting up once again.

However he grabs her firmly by the wrists. Pulling her up over his body and onto her back to completely surprise her. This time he will be taking full control of the situation.

She says to him. "What do you think your doing Rick?" While looking up into his face filled with lust once more. She didn't think. She would be able to take anymore punishment this evening.

It would seem for the moment. She will be finding out quite soon. She needed to take a deep breath for anything else.

Castle goes to take off her robe after changing once arriving home exposing her entire body to his eyes. Her breasts swollen from earlier, along with her clit crying out once again. Truly amazing. On how the human body works in every way.


	31. Chapter 31

She wouldn't be able to get out from his grip this time around. Either she was playing with him or actually he would be taking this quite seriously this time.

Either way. She would play the game for now. Even if he didn't say anything about her safe word for now. But then again. For when it comes to Castle and his sexual needs. No one would be able to stop him. Unless it was Gina giving him an order to send in his chapters for Black Pawn Publishing.

Not a change at this time. Since her husband has been somewhat all caught up to his writing. Along with herself with the second baby journal and short story she'd been asked to work on for Gina as a special favor for the publishing company. And mostly her self esteem.

But for now. He takes hold of his wife into his arms. Bringing her down a little in order to latch onto one of her nipples. Tasting nice and ripe in his mouth.

A moan of pleasure escapes from her mouth. With her one hand covering it from making too much noise. He would not be gentle about it either.

And just before she knew anything else. Castle had moved on down to her opening. Flipping both of her legs into the air and wide opened to his viewing with his lustful eyes and his mouth.

Nothing was going to stop the mystery writer now. Unless someone is in need of a bottle or diaper. But then again. The nanny was upset in her room making sure of it with the monitor up full for her ears to hear.

Castle had his wife in an angle up close to take hold of her. She's not able to travel around all that much in his possession, and his mouth directly taking hold of her clit and insides between his mouth and swirling tongue. Driving her through the roof at this moment.

Her nerve endings twitching throughout her entire body and insides from pure sexual desire. She is at this time holding or rather with her nails digging into her husband's back. The raw power of her lust as with his would be too much to bare.

Thinking or rather trying to keep her senses. Castle had remained her too much of Lioness. The picture of the one lion she'd Castle removed years prior from the bedroom, just after they started to become more intimate with each other.

She could sense it. Her husband was certainly enjoying himself. Despite the punishment he'd taken earlier at the hotel suite.


	32. Chapter 32th

For Beckett. Just because she'd like the way Damien works in the bed-room. When it comes down to it. She still loves her husband Richard Castle a great deal despite their differences.

It's what makes their marriage interesting never the less. Ever since Loksat and celeb Brown now dead. Communications between them both had been much better in every way.

This also includes the sex as well. She with her little games. As with Richard Castle. Acting out at times in the role of Jamieson Rook.

And right now. He's in that role as the tough guy.

Playing rough in every way.

How much she would be able to take. Would be up to her mostly. She'd taken a great deal more over the years for when it comes to the death of her mother. Finally finding Senator Bracken, Loksat and the shooting of Celeb Brown by her own hands inside of the loft. 

Add into the factor with her marriage crumbing by her own choice. Until deciding she needed her husband for the most part. She loves him a great deal. And she would do anything to protect to save his life.

But at this point. All she could feel was him. His mouth. His tongue swirling deep inside of her core on fire for the moment.

She's not able to move in either direction. Accept to arch up her hips into him further. This was killing her. His face flush. Trying to keep from screaming out. But it wasn't working for her.

After a few moments. He stops what he's doing.

Taking hold of his rock solid cock to glide it inside of her. Going slow at first with spreading her long lanky legs wider. She would need to take hold of something before the punishment begins. However not giving her the chance. He all of a sudden slams his cock into her core roughly.

She didn't know what was worst. Being shot in the chest or fucked by her husband. She wasn't complaining. Though having to be a big man in every way in regard to his height and his shaft. She needed to make the adjustments to try to be at least used to it.

Not this time. Her muscles have been straining to the breaking point. Beginning with Damien, Lanie, Jenny and then Castle.

She tells her to please go slow. She wants to feel his cock inside. Instead of the burning desire built up. Did he listen to her?

Not a chance. Most of the time he would. But when it comes to his own needs. He would be selfish for the most part. Breathing extremely hard and sweating beyond belief.

And for Kate, she would be rebellious to be fighting him.

She'd thought about the ice cream and the bananas. One of her main fetishes, besides the cuffs, whips and candles.

This was going to be a night they would never forget. Or the pain!

Not that she was complaining. She's tough. Maybe too tough at times. Right now through her fog. He'd been killing her. She whispered into his ear. While he panted. Thrusting further into her without caring. And his tendencies aren't the ways for a mystery writer.

He tells her through his breathing and his smirk to kill her further. Screaming out into his ear. "I don't have any control. God, help me!" He says before continuing.

Kate eyes lit up. She wanted to tell him to behave himself. Pushing into her further. As she gasps holding onto him. He repeats the following. "I tried."


	33. Chapter 33

Within the heat of her words she said to him. "You need to try better." Gasping between her breaths.

He doesn't having to squeeze her right nipple. Pinching and pulling it out as much as possible. She decides to scratch at his back with her nails. He goes to pull at her hair bring up her head to put his tongue into her mouth pushing it open further for admittance.

He was the true animal at this point going after her. Would she be able to tame him? That would be up to the both of them sometime through the next few moments.

She needs to struggle away from him in order not to be hurt further. Pushing him a little to give her breathing room. He would give her that right now. Playing their little games with each other.

And then all of a sudden. She is thrown onto her stomach after pulling out. "Now what?" She said to herself.

Taking the lotion into his hands and opening the top. He's able to push out a generous amount placing it into hands and her ass. "Oh, My God!" She hollers out as much as possible.

Soaking up his cock as well and placing it at her entrance hovering for a moment. Telling her to be ready. Or wishing to say her safe word. He's giving her the option the chance to say her safe word.

She would have to ask him. "Is this for real Rick?" Waiting for his response in the heat of his passion.

He says softly hovering over her. "Take it or leave it at that Kate, I won't be upset with you saying your safe word or continue and take what I am going to be doing to you." Sucking onto her right ear lobe waiting as she thinks it over for now.


	34. Chapter 34th

After saying those words. Sucking in a ragged breath with another shot to her. Her ass cheeks so widely apart. Exposed for those to the taking as with Castle.

Castle groans out with each contraction again to grab hold of his cock.

She's pleading again for more.

He sinks further and further into her. His hands playing with her clit crying out for him to feast on like Thanksgiving.

She moans out again. How much more can this take before his orgasm comes on.

" I'm ready to finally come. Kate." He moves to whisper in her right ear for her to hear.

She knows she can feel every god-damn inch of him inside at this point. Knowing full well what she was getting out of him.

"Are you ready for this I am going to push further?"

Thinking to herself in this position. "Finally!"

Taking one last deep breath. He goes for the gusto grunting for the very last time sweating. His cock forcefully deeply inside of her anus.

Right now it hurts like hell. As she waits for him to finally feel his balls contract and his cock exploding inside.

She has tears in her eyes from the force and the burning pain from with-in. Until everything had started to sub-side. She would be able to at least breath once again. Falling further into the mattress with his weight onto top of her breathing quite hard.

After some time. He would be able asked on whether she was fine. She would shake her head with agreement to how she was feeling.

Otherwise she'd told him. She would be going into the shower to relax her muscles and just take it easy for the rest of the evening.

He would be mostly satisfied with her answer in general. Knowing full well it will take some time for her to feel like her old self again.

She 'd told him to stay here. Instead of following her into the shower. He wasn't upset at this aspect of her request. Getting off the bed very slowly. Along with her achy muscles. She first had gone into the dresser draw to take out something very comfortable to sleep in. Picking out one of her husband's tee-shirts as well.

She would be all set. He didn't say anything else with her leaving. He would completely understand.

While falling asleep himself completely exhausted.


	35. Chapter 35th

Three days later. 

 

It would be Damien's big day for the Porn studio down town. He was asked to make a test run with his first time on the screen. He would be going into his role as a pool handler for the rich. He'd to be sure to study his lines while standing around the pool and into the water with the porn actress. 

One of the locals name Marilyn Michaels. Her main access would be her breasts and her ass. For Damien, it would be his cock and it's size. Once the actress gets a look at his shaft. She's going to go wild over him on screen and off.

She would have to control herself in front of everyone giving her lines and her actions on the screen. No doubt for Damien. He just might be overwhelmed for the first time out for him.

When he'd walked into the studio. He was very excited to see everyone working on different aspects of the production. Walking into the producer's office introducing himself with his portfolio. A.J. was impressed with the young man from the get-go. However he needed to prove it to him in front of the cameras. Along with showing off his prize package to the ladies.

However he needed to see for himself. Though not shy himself and goes anyway depending on how some one sees him for his sexual altitude.

Damien is asked to walk inside of the office. While he's carrying his portfolio in his hands.

Standing in front of the producer. A.J. couldn't get over it at this beautiful man in front of him. He's going to be doing wonders for the studio and its profits.

Asking a number of questions having to be in front of him with his note pad. He goes into each aspect of the production. Along with what he's going to be doing in front of the camera and behind it.

Afterwards A.J. tells Damien to take off his clothes. Damien wasn't surprised at this request. Since he would be expecting it for his first time dealing with the studio and producer. He follows his orders. Taking his time with taking everything off leaving everything on the couch for where he was seated.

Standing in front of A.J., a man in his late forties. He wouldn't be overly fat nor skinny. He'd enough of his package to be proud of. However for when it comes to this man. "Wow!" Was all he could say for the moment. Asking Damien on whether he's able to suck on his cock for a few moments.

He didn't need to be told twice or even think about it. So Now it begins his career with the porn business. He agrees. While A.J. tells him to sit down on the couch before starting. While he goes to make sure the door to his office is locked.

Locking the door quickly. As he sees Damien moving on slowly to the couch to be seated. Some what relaxed for the moment until the producer starts with taking hold of his entire cock.

A.J. goes to bend down in front of him getting comfortable. Taking both of his middle sized hands. He starts to stroke it up and down for a moment or two before going down on him with his mouth. While using his tongue to do miracles to the new man on the block.

Actually in some ways. He would be enjoying it. But only for the sake of the job. He would never consider becoming gay. Since he loves woman a great deal. Mostly his wife Susan. She'd given her full approval for his adventure to better himself in every way.

And so far. He would be doing a stand-up job so far with the right person.

Thinking to himself. This man sure knows how to suck a cock. Good god! He said out loud for A.J. to hear him muttered out.

"You like that Damien?" He asked with a wry grin on his face before going down again on his now fully-erect cock.

"Yes." Shaking his head at the sensation. While his eyes are closed trying to control himself from exploding.

"Don't hold back. I want you to come hard into my mouth. All right? " He says in between taking his cock in and out of his hollowing cheeks.

Shaking his head for the last time before feeling this man. Had him fully deeply down his throat before erupting his semen for where A.J. would swallow every drop of him. Along a few droplets dripping down from his mouth.

"Yum. I just love to swallow semen. Yours tasted delicious. Maybe we will be able to do this once again in the near future." He says with a twinkle in his eyes. "All right now. You can come with me now to show you where your going to be working. Take that robe in the corner to be put on for now until your ready for your scenes. Good luck." He says to him with Damien getting up from his seat to follow his orders for now.

So far. He'd found this really interesting never the less.

****************************************************************

Taking his orders from those around him. He was set to go with his scenes. Wearing just a towel around his waist. Those in the back ground. Couldn't get over on how calm Damien was for the moment.

He would be going over his lines in his mind. However when everything was set up.

The director having gone over the scene with the actress inside. She wasn't expecting to see such an excellent male species. Especially his huge cock. When she had taken off his white towel during the scene to have sex with him on camera.

The type of sex would be the normal fuck. Using a condom and placing it quickly. While the camera broke away only to move in again. Along with the conversation between the two. It was like they had been working together for a long time. Working in complete sync with his screwing her and their dialogue to be truly amazing.

After some time. The director needing to do only one retake for a certain spot of the end scene. It wouldn't take all that long while they waited for the cameras to be set up.

Sometime later. Both Damien and Maryland would be told it was mostly a rap for their scenes. Along with the day for any type of further filming with the rest of the film production.

Both the director and producer loved it later. When they would be viewing the dailies of what was shot in footage. A.J. would make sure to contact Damien once again. On whether other film works comes his way. 

Along with his sexual appetate for the young man's huge cock.

Though for now. He needed to leave the studio after feeling like. He'd done the right thing for the first time. No doubt his wife Susan will be very proud of him. He won't know for sure until he gets home to take a long shower.

No doubt. She would be waiting for him on ways like the actress had done at the porn studio. However this was a totally different situation.


	36. Chapter 36

He would be making it home just find for now. Making sure to park his car correctly inside of the garage of his condo. Turning off the engine before deciding on taking his briefcase with his portfolio and other materials inside to the condo.

He would need to drop them off into his office alcove before finding the location of his wife.

Damien would be able to find Susan inside the kitchen making something light for herself in the food department. Turning around to face her husband from the kitchen counter. She could mostly sense with his day at the studio must of gone well.

Usually by now. He would be complaining about certain aspects of his day. But then again. Today was a big day for him with his first acting job for the porn studio. And no doubt. When he has the chance will give her all of the juicy details of what went down with everyone.

Slowly moving over to her husband. She's able to move into a slow embrace with him before raising herself up to kiss him on his juicy lips for the taking. How she loves to do this him all of the time and vice versa.

Returning the kiss back for a moment or two before slowly breaking it off. And saying to her. "I found it mostly interesting. Even the producer wanted a piece of my action for when it comes to my package down below." He says with a wry grin and a big smirk on his face to really get her going.

"Really! Did you enjoy it Damien?" She'd to asked out of curiosity. Along with placing her hand at the outside of her husband's groin trapped inside of the sweat pants.

"I did immensely Susan. But no way in hell will I turn gay in order to gain further acting roles." He says really seriously in front of his wife now taking hold of his cock inside to be stroking it before taking it out for a breather.

Along with getting her already wet down by her clit and insides.

She would change into her playing mold. For when it comes to their games ever since they'd met each other.

However he changed the game around a little. By taking hold of her with lifting his wife's body onto the kitchen counter. It would mostly be low enough for what ever he planned to do to her with-in the next few seconds.

Oh! How. He loves these games with her. Making it only more interesting. Every time he comes home to her. Hopefully that might change. If ever they decide to have a family. Even though they 'd spoken about it on wanting to have a baby.

But first he needed to be sure. The both of them would be on solid ground for when it comes to their financials to handle having a child.


	37. Chapter 37

She looks at him with her usual expression. Catching him again at his most vulnerable time with her game.

After placing his wife onto the kitchen counter. He would start to remove her clothing taking his time. She however would let him to be completely nude after removing the last of the items and leaving them in a pile on the floor. And for which she didn't care where they landed.

She only needed her husband. In ways no one else would be able to understand.

"Lay back Susan." He's able to see that she is laying back liked ordered. Without having to fight him to no end.

It would where he moves her hips and legs down further to the edge of the counter. In order for him to take her fully once again. 

Spreading her legs wide as always. She would be exposed completely for him to see. One thing for sure. She is and always has been a beautiful woman ever since he 'd met her five years prior.

She would be ready for him. Having to smell of her sex reeling with the onset of being fuck hard by her husband. He didn't need to be told twice when to fuck her no matter what games she might be playing with him.

Taking complete hold of her hips and legs. His cock bobbling in full bloom at her entrance. She closes her eyes to be ready.

And when he does move. He would be able to do this in one quick movement entering her quick and hard hitting her core. 

She would be seeing fire works in front of her eyes. OMG! That first shot really did her in for the moment. Her insides feeling like she had been hit by a jack hammer and knife.

Raising back her head in order to be ready again. Trying to breath at the same time. She would need to clinched her knuckles to hold onto something for support. When he would be ready to push in again giving her the moment to gather herself.

However he would ask. "Are you all right. Susan?" Waiting for the correct response from her mouth. If Possible.

She nodded without the verbal reply.

She started to think all of a sudden. Maybe this might had something to do with being at the porn studio with his first outing setting him off this way.

He would continue now with entering again. But going at a slower pace giving her insides to adjust once more to his size. She always filled him.

After pushing in further. He pushes his huge cock right to the brink starting his sync movement in and out over and over again.

Staring down at her. His wife's eyes would be closed. Picking up his speed further. He decides to bend in further take hold with his mouth her right taut nipple already excited.

He always knows what to do for when it comes to her breasts. Harder the better just like everything he does to her.

When he was dating other woman in his earlier days. There would be those that would be able to enjoy what he would be doing to them. Along with the size of his huge cock. Some woman mostly small frame aren't able to take him. They would only wind up hurting themselves their insides.

He would be forced to stop what he's doing and just break it off with them Until meeting up with Susan. A few years later. A pure match made in heaven.

As soon as he suck her one nipple. Shock waves went through her entire body. Spasms mostly. He'd continued on with his movements and pulling her further until she's not able to go any further.

At this point she started to moan so loud throughout the entire area. She needed to have him finish now feeling the weakness with her legs for the most part. No doubt she wouldn't be to walk correctly with her legs and hips for a few hours at best.

A hot shower would always be the best for her. With her husband at her side massaging her legs and any other part of her body. He's always been great for it when it comes to things like this.

Maybe this was one of the key factors as to why she'd fallen in love with him in the first place.

Pushing his huge cock further into her for the final few times. He'd picked up his speed for when he finally came. Screaming out from the orgasm deciding to stay inside dumping his semen inside of her until the very last drop. And completely wiping out the man.

Collapsing on top of her from exhausted. He would say to her finally. And for which she wants to hear out of his mouth at least once a day.

"I love you." To truly make her day or evening.


	38. Chapter 38

Saying those words had never been a problem for him to say. Especially when he's only been in love with one woman in life. Accept for his mother.

He'd felt comfortable in saying the words. Along with the fact. It was mostly easy this evening to make love to his wife. Even though some what roughly. Even though he wasn't done with her by a long shot at this point.

Pulling out of her just for the moment. He wanted to be really close to her before deciding his next moves.

Along with giving his wife a few moments to relax some what from the intrusion of his fucking her really hard to his liking overall.

Taking stock at her facial expression. He decided to discuss a subject at a time she would be most vulnerable.

"Sweetie. I know this is strange to be asking you this once again. Even though it has been awhile we have. I want a child very badly. Even though I am just starting out with the studio at this point. Financially we are currently doing well. Including with the investments I had made with the stock market to help some what."

Taking a moment to take a deep breath watching for any type of response from his wife. She would be mostly listening to his words. Until she's ready to respond to his request.

It would be at this moment. She decided to say something. To have him smile a great deal afterwards.

"I know Damien. I want a baby as well. I will start to keep track once I decide to see the doctor in a few days. To have them checked me out from head to toe in order to make sure I am able to conceive. I don't know why not. Since my monthly is basically normal every month for the last ten years or so." She says with an excited tone of voice into his ear.

This was exactly what he wanted to hear from her. Before kissing her really hard from those words.

He loved his wife a great deal. Now it was time to get down to the real business at hand.


	39. Chapter 39th

Before deciding his next course of action after being kissed good and hard. She does tell him there are some bananas on the counter. On whether or not he wishes to use on her and even on himself.

Looking over at the kitchen counter near the frig. He would mostly consider it. But for now. While his wife takes hold of her husband's cock semi erect. However that will change quickly once her hands and mouth goes to work on him.

She tells him with a strange request to climb up onto the counter and just lay back. For where she would be instead. However the tables had been turned on him. Walking over to the kitchen counter near the frig, She takes hold of two bananas into her hands. Bringing them over to her husband on the counter waiting for her with curiosity on his face.

Taking hold of his long legs over her shoulders lifting them. She was going to use one of them onto his ass and mush it up against the opening to be eaten. Even though some what messy. She didn't care either way.

Pressing the rest into his opening with her fingers to have him moaning already. And before taking her mouth and teeth to take the rest to his likely.

His muscles inside started to contract from what she would be doing to him in general.

Taking a few moments to finish up and wiping the rest from her face. She was ready further.

Telling him to close his eyes now to enjoy himself from the sensations. She promptly went down on her husband's huge cock with her hand covering it to start to stroke it on all sides throbbing from the veins.

She just loves it. Seeing his cock coming alive! Taking her tongue. She's able to place it inside the top part of it's opening. To drive him just insane crazy from the overall sensations. The very same at the base and in between his balls playing and sucking them softly at first before picking up her speed on all of its sides.

His moans for the most part were getting louder. Along with the fact. He wasn't able to control the spasms he would be suffering with at this point.

Now completely taking him fully into her mouth and down her throat. She started to suck really hard as possible. As with her teeth to scrape against the nerve endings to push him further to the very edge.

His back etched up further to get into throat deeper as possible without choking. Now it felt like a true vice on his huge cock.

He started to now scream out from this action. He's not able to take anymore of this torture. Taking two fingers now and placing them into his ass and continuing the onslaught on him.

She could feel his entire body spasm, along with the fact he was about ready to finally explode into her throat. "God. Help me! He tries to croak out. When finally with the final push and sucking. He explodes deeply down her throat for which she's able to take.

His heart and breathing had sped up with what she'd done. His face flush for the most part. Sweat pouring off the sides of his face.

After taking the last droplet of semen. She's able to let go of his cock now and have him relax to recover wiping her face with her arm.

She walks away for now until they are ready once again.

Along with being nice and sore to boot. It's truly amazing in what this woman can do at times. Maybe she should be working in the movies as well. No doubt the different porn studios are looking for women like with Susan.

Otherwise it would be a after thought on his part.

Getting up from the counter and getting down. She would asked on whether he was fine right now.

"I will be Susan. Just give me a few more moments to recover. You did some job on me and my cock."

She knew this for the most part. She'd always loved to do these things to him. Making his so very vulnerable for when it comes to his own body and his most lethal weapon. "Well than Damien, I will leave you alone for now."

"Good. But to let you know right now. I just plan to get my revenge on you in a big way. So I suggest you be ready when I do finally take action." He says before moving away from her.

She comes back with a curt reply. "I can't wait!"


	40. Chapter 40

She needed to be ready for him. Mentally and physically for when it comes to him and his equipment.

Instead of placing her on the kitchen counter. This time he takes her hand to pull her into the living area. Telling her to lay on the small cushion for where everyone's feet can relax.

Damien says to Susan to place her body laying her back over it. He would mostly be able to take hold of her hips in general. Her arms as well would be over her head touching the ground. Exposing herself with her breasts and clit to his gleaming eyes. Filling up mostly with sheer sexual lust. 

He's not fooling around this time. He's deadly serious. And she knows it very well. After being together a long time.

In someone's mind. It would be almost like being raped. But this.

Bending over to suck his wife's nipples with both of his long lanky hands. He knows just how she likes it never the less. HARD and ROUGH.

Rougher the better! Her nipples swollen from his fingers squeezing them to make her scream out from the pain. He wouldn't be able to give her an inch to move around on the cushion.

She would be mumbling under her breath from him killing her in this fashion. But still she is still loving it any rate.

After a few moments of him sticking with her breasts. He would now go to work on her pussy moving on down. Taking mostly hold of her hips moving them closer to him in general. Using his knees. He spreads both of her legs wide open to be exposed along with the smell of her sex to his sense of smell.

He was loving it. That special smell. Knowing full well her body was giving the proper response to him.

The moment he was on her in general. He knew better to go slow with her at first. Her nub needing attention first thing. Grabbing the other banana into his hand. He places the tip of it onto the very sensitive area to start rotating the nub to have her arching her back against the banana.

And to feel the friction against it. However he would be able to take a little of his spit to make it moist.

She would become more wetter afterwards. He's able to push the banana into her even further. While her muscles inside would contract opening wider.

She would start to make all kinds of strange noises coming from her lips. Knowing he would be doing something right with his movements.

Afterwards. He started to eat the banana as fast as he could without choking on it before getting into her core. She would be thinking quickly. "God help. Me!" While he pushes open her folds further. Taking his entire face to bury himself for the next few moments.

He was truly going at it and enjoying himself. She was his wife and his life.


	41. Chapter 41

She would be in trouble now. She asked for it and now he's not going to stop.

He asked her on whether he wanted him to stop in this matter. Giving her the choice. "Wow! That is very considerate of you, Damien. Asking me I want you to stop. "You got to be kidding. Just because I am protesting. Doesn't mean I need for you to stop. PLEASE! Continue what your doing to me. I don't care how long it will take." She says from the heat of passion and of her needs for the moment.

"Are you sure about this Susan?" Before moving down further with his face and other parts to give her the ultimate pleasure that is needed.

"Very sure. Now will you please continue." Begging.


	42. Chapter 42

And then her heart rate is spiking through the roof. When his tongue hits the one sensitive spot. The bud. She stammers at this. He takes hold of it with his lips. She's unable to move from this. She can't breath. "This can't be happening." Feeling her face flush.

"Oh. God." He pulls the bud into different directions. She suddenly feels a wave of arousal low in her belly, and between her legs. As her husband is very much enjoying it.

"Damien." She chokes out. "Please. Harder." Her whole body jerking forward. She's not going to survive this from him.

While her blood is sizzling through her veins. She is light-headed from the wetness gushing out of her from what he's doing. So far he's not come up for air. Which is not a good thing for when it comes to her in general.

His tongue and mouth being a real devil at this moment. She is now giving out a loud moan along with a scream. When she feels him biting down on her bud to have a wave of pain shoot through her. "Oh. My goodness!" He does this once again while pulling it into different directions.

She tries to move. But can't only for the fact she is able to arch her back as he takes her much deeper. While her insides are on fire.

Her hips and entire body jerking up and down from his teeth biting again and again. She'd never seen him like this before. He continues hearing her scream out once more. His teeth driving her absolutely insane.

Her heart rate and breathing speeds up further.

Her nails digging deeply. Knuckles turning pure white. She needs this to end now. She didn't know what was worst right now. She couldn't think or concentrate for now. Until her senses come back to her-------

She wasn't expecting this from him.

She needs to ask him why all of a sudden acting this roughly.

Maybe it has something to do with the porn studio. Otherwise coming up from air finally. He take his cock.

He pushes into her in one long deep stroke. His lanky hands wrapped further around her thighs. Spreading her legs further. She's not able to go much more. He pushes his cock right to the very edge of her core and inside.

She is unable to move. Can't breathe knowing this. Keeping him tightly inside of her. She only wants to curse right now.

Where he's continuing with his anticipation of coming hard inside of her. She'd never been this vulnerable before like now.

Maybe it has something to do with wanting a baby very badly. As with all of her hormones adding into the factor. But for now. He does what works the best for him.


	43. Chapter 43

And would having a baby change things between them? He doesn't know at this time. If ever it does happen in the near future.

He would love to see his wife have a baby boy or girl. Just as long as the child is healthy for the most part.

For himself. He's a only child. But for Susan. At least she has a sister. Two years older and living in Maine the past three years. Most of the time they stay in contact via the phone or Internet.

As of right now. Damien doesn't really want this to end with his wife. Knowing full well. He's been too rough with her at this time.

He will need to tell her this. Along with being sorry for having hurt her down below with his biting.

It would be a moment. After coming hard inside of her. He needed to calm his breathing before passing out from the explosive orgasm. And he does with taking the next few moments to come to his overall senses.

Taking the time to embrace his wife into his arms. Speaking softly into her ear having fallen onto of her body. He tells her the following.

"I am sorry Susan for hurting you. I love you. Please forgive me." He says with extreme emotion with his voice.

She knows it. She just needed to hear those special words. As she kisses his cheek very gentle and tenderly for her husband. Along with his body heat on top of her. It would be driving her just crazy after the torture he'd put her through. And of all things. She wanted much more from him.

Needing a break for now. He suggested on taking a shower together to go out afterwards to the Ice cream parlor and bring it home.

Knowing Susan. Her eyes had lit up at the idea of a Ice cream sundae between her legs. Like he'd done with Beckett, Castle and the other two ladies at the hotel suite. Speaking of which. He needs to call Castle to set up another night, as with the porn studio with his next film date.

She would just love it never the less.

Damien had to help his wife get up from the wave of dizziness hitting her all of a sudden. She needed to replenish her protein, carbs and sugar levels to feel like her old self again. She asked Damien on whether he would go alone to pick up the items only down the road from the condo. She would just take her usual shower to relax until he gets back.

He agreed to this request. He would clean up later. Knowing damn well where he's going to be afterwards. For when it comes to the Ice cream sundae. He will have to order at least three of them to share.


	44. Chapter 44

Just prior to leaving for the ice cream parlor. Checking his phone messages and texts. He'd found four in total.

The first one would be from the studio asking him to come and see the producer C.J. for another cameo role in a week. He would be sending a script in the mail for his reading. He would be texting him back when he has the chance with the confirmation time.

The second was a voice-mail from Dr. Lanie Parish wishing to get together for another wild session at her apartment in three days if possible. This session was confirmed through the Escort service.

And the final would be from his real job telling him a job well done with the account of the new client. His boss was very impressed. Along with the fact. He would be able to take two weeks off with his commission/bonus with full pay. After months of working really hard to have the client agree to terms on the account.

With all this. He would discuss all this with his wife later. With all of the options available to him now. Things would be really looking up for him in many ways. Richard Castle no doubt would be very proud of him.

Damien needed to call Castle. Hopefully with everything going on. He and and his wife would be able to get together for dinner, drinks and anything else that might come their way of sex and pure pleasure.

Making sure. He'd everything with him for the short ride to buy the delicious items. He went looking for his wife for the moment.

She would be on her laptop in the kitchen able for now. Coming from behind her. He kissed her quickly behind her neck. He quickly told her. He would be leaving for now. Along with the great news he'd received from his boss.

"Can't wait." She says quickly before she sees him leaving into the area of the front door. Before she's able to go back to reading her e-mails and fan fiction stories that she loves to read when ever she gets the chance.

Otherwise she was excited for the most part.

When her husband left the condo. She'd gotten up from the computer after reading a few short of the fan fiction. One ones that she'd down loaded would be read later on or another day.

Afterwards she headed into the shower to clean up. Even though she would only become one huge mess again for when Damien comes home.

Moving slowly into the shower after taking all of her clothes. She would let the heat of the hot water relax her muscles some what. Over taking her senses for the moment and just drifting away.


	45. Chapter 45

She drifted away all right. She'd her hand between her pussy playing with the nub. She was excited again inside of the shower. 

She couldn't wait at this point. And she needed to come again from the sensations of her clit screaming out at her. Even though she was sore from earlier of her husband's mouth on her. She really didn't care. She was burning hot inside and out.

No doubt once the ice cream arrives. She would be able to cool off for when her husband goes between her legs once again.

"God!" Just thinking about it has her coming like crazy between her legs. While he'd left to buy the sundae's for them both. Along with an extra just in case it would go any further.

"Oh. My goodness." Her hand rubbing the bud into different directions to drive her just crazy. Afterwards standing under the hot spray. She would start to play with her nipples. Rubbing them with the tips of her fingers to get them hard as a rock to her likely.

She decides to place the tips against the shower wall to rub them further. While the hot water is cascading on down her body. She feels like a fire cracker inside that needs to explode further. But she decided to wait for Damien to set it off for her. Either with the ice cream or with his huge cock inside her pussy or ass.

She didn't care either way. As long as she gets off on.

And boy did she.

****************************************************************

For Damien. Thinking on the way over to the Ice cream parlor. All of the sudden he'd a great deal of work coming his way.

All coming at the right time for his young life. Even though he's been working his butt to prove himself in every way.

He's never been shy for when it comes to his abilities. He just had to wait for the right time for when it comes to his just dues. And he's been saying this a great deal to his wife ever since he'd met her.

Taking his time with the vehicle. Making it in time before the light had change to red. This would be an bad area for when it comes to accidents. With the traffic going four different ways. And it would be why a light was placed in the first place by the city and the council board.

Whats good about this traffic light. In case of speeders or accidents. The police can always check with the cameras for the violators along with a hefty penalties.

But for now. Parking his vehicle and turning off the engine. He headed inside to order the sundaes with a wry smile on his smile walking over to the third counter.

Only to wait about 15 minutes to have them be made by the employees.

Meanwhile he would be sitting near the front of the counter. Since their would be plenty of sitting inside for all of the customers that come in. Its extremely bad for when the temperatures hit in the high eighties or worst.


	46. Chapter 46

Thinking to himself while waiting. Once again he could feel his pants getting some what tight inside of his boxers. Amazing on how his cock inside has a mind of it's own.

He would have to tone it down for now. Or else he would be in real trouble.

Chuckling to himself. Trying to hide from his emotions from deep down. Their would be nothing he could do for the moment. Until he gets home to his wife. And knowing her very well at this point.

She is probably playing with herself in the hot shower once again. It's amazing on how much of a sex drive she has at her age. He would be thinking on whether or not. She will have this same sex drive once she has a baby.

He won't know anything. Until it actually happens. And its probably why a number of marriages would end up in a divorce afterwards.

But he's not going to worry about it right now. He'd other matters to be concerned with for the next couple of weeks. Taking a deep breath now from his discomfort. 

However it would be a few moments later. When the employee behind the counter calls his number. To let him know his ice cream order is now ready. He was mostly glad for that factor at this point. And he needed to go home quickly to his wife having to be feeling this way.

Thanking the employee with a smile. While he takes the two large bags with him outside after closing the front door behind him.

Moving inside of his vehicle placing the items on the side of him. Making sure away from the sun that is glaring in for the moment doesn't melt it that quickly before the real actual use.

Checking around for anyone around him. He'd to loosen his belt buckle and pulling down his zipper on his pants to let loose his monster to breath a little. Before moving off finally into the main traffic to get home.

But he'd to be careful not to attract any type of police action in the area. Or else he would wind up into jail.

Any rate. He made it home. Safe and sound with the sundaes. All he needs now is to find his wife and start this once again to his general excitement.


	47. Chapter 47

"Oh. He found her all right. She would be in the shower playing with herself. He should of known. She wouldn't be able to wait until he'd arrived home with the ice cream.

However with his thinking. She will no doubt be hotter than a fire cracker at this point. All the more better for when it comes to his fun and hers as well.

Calling out to her. Asking on whether he can come inside to play. 

When she'd heard those words "Play." She was more then ready to play and so much more to his likely.

Opening the shower door for him making sure the water would not be spraying out onto the tile floor. Damien had taken off all of his clothing. Along with his huge cock waiting to be taken by her.

How he loves this the most. She wants him. He wants her. What more do you need? 

Moving inside slowly. Closing the door behind him with his smile on his face. He was ready then ever for when it comes to her in general.

Seeing that his cock was hard as a rock. Taking the soap from the dish behind her. She would soap it up with both of her hands to feel his member throbbing between her hands.

"It seems your cock has its own mind this evening. All the more better sweetie." She says in that soft. Sweet gentle voice of hers to get him off even further.

Continuing with what she's doing. He closes his eyes with his hands holding onto the top of the shower rod. In order to have a better position with his legs completely spread out.

His cock having to be so hard right now. It actually hurt like hell until he's able to have some type of released. However she is currently teasing him to the highest brink if possible. And before he knew it. She bent down to start sucking, licking and biting all of its sides. Including the top opening with her swirling tongue to do its usual magic.

This is where he starts to go crazy for the most part. She's a true expert for when it comes to his lethal weapon.

Did he want her to stop? No way! He's been looking forward to this. Ever since he left the Condo to buy the sundae's in the first place.

Even though it was hurting now. She would no doubt get off on that aspect as well. She was a true animal at times with her immense hunger for him over all.

He would now be pushing her head further into him now. To the very brink......Along with trying to concentrate and his breathing for the most part. 

His entire body jerking now with having to be on fire totally. Holding on tight to the top of the shower bar. He's moaning out so loud. It's making her go even further and deeper if possible........And those damn noises she makes from her throat is just driving him nuts right now. Making the entire situation only worst on his behalf.

Any moment. He's going to explode some time soon.


	48. Chapter 48

Like the July Fourth fireworks he went off with his orgasm. In order to slow down. He needed to control his breathing before his heart exploded as well. This time it would be too much for him to take.

She was worried about him. She needed to ask on whether he would be all right. Despite in order what she'd done this time around in the shower.

Thinking to herself. Would they be able to continue on? Or was it another one of those little games they like to play?

She will certainly will be waiting it out for now. Since she does want more of him. She always does like most women.

And if she has to beg for it. She certainly will at least try. Knowing the way her husband thinks at times.

Seeing that he was calming down from his orgasm. She pushes her body into him once again with her breasts this time. Rubbing the both nipples against his hairless chest. It would be this time he didn't mine this part of what she's doing to him.

Taking hold of her into his arms kissing her. He needed this as well to make intimate contact with her lips, mouth and most of all her tongue. She would give him the permission in doing so for the most part.

One thing for sure. She is a great kisser in every way. He didn't want to stop kissing her. Once again feeling the heat surging up from his loins once again. As with hers.

Slowly breaking off the kiss and telling her about the ice cream. Her eyes had lit up at those words.

All of a sudden she would say. "Where do you want me?" Would be all she say in regard to her favorite dessert besides her husband's delicious cock.

"How about the kitchen counter once more?" With his usual smile on his face.

"Ok. Lets go." Finishing up quickly the shower not bothering to dry off. Only to wind up into a mess later on afterwards, once Damien will be done eating up his dessert.


	49. Chapter 49

Moving slowly. She was geared for this finally.

It's why she'd sent him out in the first place to purchase the ice cream. One of her favorite treats before the obvious.

When she was a little girl. It would be the only thing she ever wanted from her parents. Would be the ice cream after coming into the house from playing with her friends. At that particular time. She was a tom boy. Always needed to be playing any type of sports with the neighborhood kids.

Her favorite sports of all time. Soft ball, touch football and most of all field hockey. Even though now she loves to watch on occasion Baseball, football and hockey with all of the local teams. Even though with the New York Yankees not even making it into the Wild Card position. Unlike with the New York Mets.

Otherwise for now. She would be in mind and body being the main dessert for her husband. Finally arriving into the kitchen.

Her husband following right behind her that that damn wry grin on his face. Teasing her to no end at times.

Stopping in the front counter. It was low enough for him to reach. He would help her up get on the counter for now. Having to be sitting up in position. And moving to take out the second Sundae out of the frig. Since the first one had been eaten and used by the both of them.

Her heart racing right now. Adrenaline flowing.

One thing for sure her husband was being persistent. Along with taking possession of her body mostly her clit and insides.

Though her sexual appetite was immense. She was ready once more.

Moving her into his body and placing both of her legs to be placed onto his shoulders this time. He needed to be sure. She would be aligned up with his line of vision and of his mouth.

Taking the scoop of some of the sundae and taking it to be placed on the outside of her clit. For where her body jerked from the sensitive nerves and the coldness of the ice cream. When he finally started his licking and sucking up the melted ice cream.

She was blazing hot right now from her sexual hormones. Damien would be able to see and feel this to his very likely. Along with being reckon with later.

With his torrent of desire. He wouldn't be stopping until someone gives up. And no chance in hell will she do this. Since she needs and wants every inch of him either outside or inside of her body.

He would be very explicit with his movements. When it comes to eating his wife on the counter. To have her completely opened for the taking. Like a wild prize at a carnival of sorts.

Continuing taking more of the ice cream. He continued with his face a real mess now having to be buried deep with-in her legs. She would be having spasms once again. He's able to push her even further to have her cry out rather loudly.

Hearing all this noise. He knew. He would be doing his best to truly. Totally pleasure her to the hilt.

Taking the last of the melted ice cream. Placing it now on his own very hard cock. He was ready. Taking and sliding his shaft into her rather roughly. Tears were starting to run down her cheek from the force of his huge cock entering her insides.

"Goodness!" She says very loudly for him to hear. She would be holding onto the side of the counter with her knuckles turning white from the pressure of his cock inside. And her muscles adjusting and filling her completely.


	50. Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter. The next series of the fruit stories will be Forbidden Fruit involving Alexis, Hayley and Damien getting a bigger role for the porn studio. The title of the movie is called "Forbidden Fruit."

He finally had the chance to let his wife know about the larger part for the studio. She couldn't believed it that her husband would be offered so quickly. A role of the life time for him. She was mostly excited for him in general.

Along with the news about the following two weeks being off. She'd bells go off inside of her head for when it comes to them in general.

Besides the fact. Even the Escort service would be expanding as well. For where he would be setting up another session with his all of a sudden his favorite clients. Including adding Richard Castle's own daughter Alexis into the general overall picture. She couldn't wait for all this and then some.

Including the fact. They still had this evening to finish up in general.

And if you want Susan. You can read the script. I received it in the mail today from C.J. Even though he won't be working on the film personally." He made the suggestion.

"Sure I will when I get the chance. But for now. I want to spend the rest of the evening my husband and his prize possession." As she takes hold of his cock for now to enjoy the rest of the evening.

This time pulling him and his prize back into the bedroom with a smile to last a life time..............

The End


End file.
